These Lines, So Well Rehearsed
by TeamLautnerIsHeather8
Summary: Bella is the least popular girl in her school. When she and Edward Cullen get cast as the lead roles in the musical, will the romance form off-stage too? Not if Lauren can help it. Cannon pairings; All Human; OOC first fanfic :D
1. Change

Meyer Academy of the Performing Arts  
I will put a quote from a song to go with every chapter so here is the first chapter's quote.

"'_Cause these things will change. Can you feel it now?"_

-Taylor Swift in _Change_

"Run it again!" Mrs. Griffin, our teacher called.  
Here at Meyer High, as we have came to call it, you hear this about a thousand times a day.  
Everyone got back into their starting positions for the number and Mrs. G started the music again while everyone danced and sang along.  
Finally, the bell rang letting us out. It's not that I don't like musical theater, I love it, it's just Mrs. Griffin was PMSing today and she was working us like crazy on a number we knew like the back of our hands.  
Meyer High specializes in five categories: Singing, Acting, Musical Theater, Art, and Dance. In each one there are several different classes you can take. As you already know, I'm taking musical theater. I met my two best friends here by accident. I walked into the wrong classroom on the first day of freshman year and they were the only two who didn't laugh at me. We have been best friends ever since and are all sophomores. Rose and Alice took art. Rosalie was in modeling, and Alice was in fashion.  
I walked to my locker and got my books for Biology. It may be a performing arts high school, but we still have normal classes too.  
On my way to my lab table my foot caught on something - or rather someone- and I tripped sending my books I was carrying across the room.  
I saw it was none other than Lauren Mallory who tripped me. She and her clones were all sluts. They all followed whatever Lauren did. There were six of them: Lauren, Jessica, Morgan, Jenna, Emily, and Kaitlyn. They called themselves the Sexy Six.  
"Ooh, did you trip again Bella? I hope your okay!" Lauren said fakely. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.  
I gathered my books and sat down looking down the whole time.  
I let my hair fall around my face to hide my blush.  
I decided to peek and see if Edward was here today. Edward Cullen was one of the most obnoxious people that go to this school. And trust me; many obnoxious people go to this school.  
Edward was your typical arrogant jock-slash-playboy. He didn't keep girls for more than a few days, and always seemed to be drawn to the sexy six. No way would he ever like me, the girl everyone hates. It's going to sound vain, but everyone is jealous of me. I had always had an amazing voice, my talent always over-shining everyone else's. And they all hated me for it. I didn't mind. I had Alice, Rose, and Angela.  
Edward skipped class a lot, but when he did I didn't mind. I actually preferred it. It was always akward working with him.  
I started to doodle in my notebook, not paying attention. I was thinking about the next musical.  
I loved our musicals because kids from our school wrote them.  
This musical featured Taylor Swift songs mainly for the girls. The whole musical was going to be based off her songs and musicals, and was written by my friend Angela.  
Angela Weber had been dying to have her musical selected and I was thrilled for her's to be picked.  
It was a romance about a boy and a girl, Brendan and Maizie. They were best friends and Maizie moved away, but then they were reunited in high school. Maizie's evil (Lmao) twin Kelsey does everything she can to stop their friendship from developing into something more.  
As soon as the bell rang I ran out to the sheet. I scribbled my name on the line under the sexy six's and a few guys'. I noticed Edwards name on the list. He hasn't signed up for a musical before, he played piano, which was what got him here.  
I shrugged it off figuring one of his friends talked him into it.  
I wasn't up to going to boring English so I decided to skip. I did it every once and a while. It was going to be a bit of a hassle because there was no last period free, but English was my last period so I was just going to go home.  
I went to put my books away in my locker and internally groaned.  
Stairs.  
I hate them because they are a death risk to me.  
I gingerly started stepping down but missed a step and ended up falling. It was very big of a fall but my head hit the ground harder than I expected.  
I felt suddenly tired and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
"Bella?" someone asked.  
I rolled over.  
"Bella!" the person asked again.  
I groaned but said, "What do you want?"  
I heard a sigh of relief.  
"She is awake," he said to another person.  
Slowly my eyes fluttered open to see I was in a white room.  
"Where am I?" I asked.  
"You are at the hospital, Bella." I turned to see Edward Cullen sitting next to the bed with a worried look on his face.

**I hoped you like this story, this chapter is SOOPER short. Don't worry they will get longer. This idea came into my head after watching Glee. I love that show. If you don't already, WATCH IT!! You won't be sorry!**

I hope everyone liked this so please review! Even if you hate it, say it sucks.  
Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!  
love y'all,  
Heather.


	2. If You C Jordan

This Chapter is still short, but they will get longer as time goes on.

Song quote:  
_I don't care if you dye your hair you'll always be a little red head bitch._  
Something Corporate in "If You C Jordan"

"Edward?" I asked. What was he doing here?  
"Uh, hi Bella. You fell pretty hard down the stairs. You were lucky I skipped last period."  
I grabbed my head in remembrance and it started throbbing.  
"Ow," I said. Wow, idiot I said internally.  
"How come you are still here? You can go home," I told him.  
"Well my father works here so I figured I would stay for a while."  
"You don't have to I'm fine." this was really akward. I never talked to him unless we had a bio project. And we barely talked even then because I usually had to do all the work.  
"Alright then," he said and walked out.  
Well that was kind of rude of me. And I'm alone now too. Way to go smart one.

Edward's dad Carlisle let me go home later that night. My father wasn't much of one. He didn't care what I did as long as I didn't get in trouble with the law and came home in one piece. I slipped into my bed- which was ten times more comfy than the hospital bed- and drifted off to sleep.  
I woke up the next morning and drove off to school after getting ready. I waited in the parking lot next to my truck waiting for school to start.  
"Hey, Bella," someone called.  
I turned around and saw Edward.  
"Hi Edward," I replied and smiled at him.  
"Did you have fun last night?"  
"Huh?" I asked, noticing his group of friends standing around him.  
"Oh come on, Bella. Don't act like you didn't like it."  
"I don't know what you're talking about Edward."  
"I'm sure you do. I remember very clearly you telling me you had the time of your life," he said, giving me a wicked grin.  
"Maybe this will help you remember."  
He pulled me against him and roughly pressed his lips to mine. I struggled to get free, but he grabbed my shoulders and shoved me to the ground.  
He crouched down next to me and said, "Don't ever mess with me, Swan."  
He pulled his leg back and kicked me in the gut, leaving me lying on the ground stifiling tears.  
I bolted upright in bed. Oh my god. It was only a dream. I must have hit my head really hard.  
My alarm started to go off so I got out of bed and got ready for the day. I grabbed an apple, my raincoat and my backpack and was out the door.  
Today were auditions and boy was I ready. I was going to get the part of Mazie. The only problem was, that's what Lauren wanted too.  
The day dragged on but finally the last bell rang and I dumped my books and headed to the auditorium.  
I crossed my name off the attendance list and sat down next to Angela.  
"What are you auditioning for?" I asked her.  
"The mother," she said.  
"I hope you get the part," I told her.  
"Me too."  
"Isabella Swan!" Mrs. Cambell called.  
"Yes?" I answered.  
She handed me a script and said, "Turn to page 12. Start with I have to tell you something Brendan, and finish with never. You will be reading with Edward Cullen. I will give the two of you a few minutes to look it over."  
"Thank you," I told her.  
I flipped to the page and skimmed through. Simple enough. The only problm is who I will be reading with.  
Edward and I got up on stage and waited for Mrs. Cambell.  
"You may begin," she said  
"Maizie, is there something wrong?" Edwards velvety voice echoed through the audtorium.  
"I have to tell you something, Brendan," I said, looking away with an uncomfortable expression.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"I-I'm moving," I whispered.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.  
I had to hand it to him, he was a pretty good actor.  
"My dad got promoted. We have to move to California."  
"California? But that's thousands of miles from here!"  
"I know," I said, on the verge of tears.  
"But I don't have a choice." I finished. Edward took my hand.  
"Promise me..." he trailed off, with an expression in his face that he was think hard.  
"Promise me that you will never forget me."  
"Never," I said as a tear slipped silently down my cheek.  
The other auditioners in the seats erupted into applause.  
"That will be all," Mrs. Cambell said.  
I walked down the stairs and met Angela at my seat.  
"You were amazing," she said.  
"Thanks," I replied.  
I felt everyone's eyes on me and I sunk down lower into my seat. I loved attention, but not offstage. Especially when I knew these weren't friendly glances, they were glares.  
I stayed and watched Angela's audition. She was extremely good. When she finished, she had a standing ovation also.  
I ran up to her and hugged when she came off the stage.  
"Angela that was amazing!"  
"Thanks Bella," she said and smiled.  
We waited for the end to come and watched and critiqued the other auditioners. We even laughed at a few that were really hopeless.  
When everyone had gone, we waited in anticipation. Mrs. Cambell cleared her throat and began to read off of her clip board.  
"Call backs for the girls.  
For Maizie Harrison: Cara North, Kelsey Buckley, Isabella Swan, and Lauren Mallory.  
For Meghan Dawn: Emily O'Dell Kaitlyn Buss, and Jessica Stanley.  
For Mrs. Harrison: Angela Weber, Morgan Tenny, and Jenna Fisk."  
Angela grabbed each other and squealed and jumped up and down.  
"Call backs for the boys.  
For Brendan Scott: John Young, Jacob Black, and Edward Cullen.  
For Michael Post: Brett Wallace and Kyle Anderson.  
For Mr. Scott: Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie.  
Call backs begin tomorrow after school; be ready to sing. That will be all."  
Angela and I walked, satisfied with today.  
"When I wrote the musical, I always kinds hoped I would be able to play Mrs. Harrison," Angela said.  
"That's great! You got the callback so they want to see you sing and test your different acting abilities," I replied.  
"I always imagined you playing Maizie too. I couldn't bear Lauren playing her."  
"Me neither," I stated.  
"I really hope you get the part."  
"Me too," I said.

**Alright. I'm a teensy ticked I got no reviews. I got 31 hits though! Yay! Hehe. And one person alerted so thank you SakaguchiMaya you made my day lol. Hope you liked this chapterr! Also, PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO GIVE ME IDEAS! I NEED THEM! lol**

The more you review the faster chapter 3 comes! I'm almost done.....  
Hugs,  
Heather


	3. Walk Away

Hey everyone! Thanks again to sakaguchimaya and to lizzie05 for reviewing :) but really guys!? I REALLY hope to at least have ten reviews by chapter five. Can you do that for me? That would be great. :) your hits mean a lot to me but tell me what you think.

"I'm looking for attention I don't know the question: should you stay or should you go?"  
Kelly Clarkson in Walk Away

School boringly dragged on the next day as I waited in anticipation for call backs.  
I got my books for biology out of my locker and headed off to class. Yay! My class with dickward! I thought sarcastically.  
I gingerly stepped to my seat to make sure there weren't any feet in my way this time. I was early so I started doodling in my notebook.  
I watched as Edward came in, noting that his black muscle shirt just perfectly clung to his abs-  
Can it hormones.  
And how is hair was just perfectly disheveled-  
Okay, when have I ever been attracted to Edward?  
I continued to draw random things in my notebook to get my mind off of him. If only he would stop bumping into me!  
This time he bumped into me a little too hard to be an accident. I looked up to glare at him but he pointed down. He slipped a piece if paper onto my desk. I opened it and read:  
Nervous for today's callbacks?  
Why the heck was be writing to me? I looked at him, and the look in his eyes said that he wanted an answer. I rolled my eyes.  
_- Hell yes, I wrote back_.  
_-Same. Cambell is tougher than I thought_.  
_-Yeah, she can be pretty intimidating sometimes_.  
_-Good luck_.  
I read the note right as the bell rang. I looked up to thank him but he had gone. I stuffed the note into my pocket so I could save it.  
I dropped my books off and practically skipped to the auditorium.  
"Hey Bella!" someone called.  
I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie.  
"Hey guys whats up?"  
"We just wanted to wish you good luck-oops! I mean break a leg!" Alice said.  
"Thanks guys!" I said, pulling them in for a hug.  
"I gotta go though. Don't want to give Cambell a reason to hate me."  
"Good point," Rosalie said.  
"Bye!" I said.  
"Tell Ange we say break a leg!" Alice called.  
I walked inside and sat down next to Angela again, who was already there.  
"Hey,"  
"Hi," she said not looking up.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Just really nervous."  
"Angela I'm sure you will do fine."  
"I really hope so."  
"Rosalie and Alice say break a leg," I told her.  
"Aw, that's so nice of them."  
"Everyone auditioning for Maizie, on stage!" Cambell called.  
I climbed the stairs and the four of us stood in a line. Mrs. Cambell handed each us scripts.  
"Page 13, girls. We are going to be singing I'm only me when I'm with you. Look over the lyrics; I'll play the song once, the second time sing along, but only for the parts Maizie sings."  
She played the song through until the end if the first chorus.  
"Ready to sing?" she asked.  
We all nodded as she started to play it again. I sang my heart out, but I paid attention as she called out names to sing solo.  
"Isabella!" she called.  
"I'm only up when you're not down don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground it's like not matter what I do," I sang.  
"Lauren!" she called.  
"Well you drive me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true." her strong voice radiated through the auditorium. She was amazing.  
"Everyone!"  
"And I'm only me when I'm with you!" we all sang.  
All in all, Cara's voice was good, but she was a pitch higher than she should have been. Kelsey hit all the right notes, but she didn't really mean what she was singing. Lauren was... Too good. She sang beautifully, her only flaw being that she belted out the song, when it should be softer.  
The song wasn't like the original version. It was slow and meaningful unlike fast and upbeat. I liked this version better. (There isn't a version that exists like this, it would just fit better if it was slow.)  
"Now I need Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan in stage please," Cambell said.  
I quietly groaned and Angela gave me a sympathetic look.  
"I would like you two to sing through the same song, singing for Maizie and Brendan."  
She started to play the music and I began singing.  
**(italics are Bella bold is Edward both is both**)

_"Friday night beneath the stars _  
**In a field behind your yard.**  
_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_  
**And sometimes we don't say a thing**  
_Just listen to the crickets sing_  
**Everything I need is right here by my side**.  
_I know everything about you  
I know I can't live without you_  
_**I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only tryin  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
I'm only me when I'm with you.**_

Edward had an amazing voice. I was actually hoping he didn't, so we wouldn't be cast together.  
Now it was Kelsey and Jacob's turn. Kelsey sang the same as earlier- not too well- but Jacob's voice was mesmerizing. It made you just want to stop and listen. He and Edward were up for some good competition.  
After everyone was done, Mrs. Cambell called out, "Gentlemen! I want everyone up on stage to sing Brendan's solo!"  
I didn't know Brendan had a solo. I listened in anticipation to hear what song it was.  
"As usual, I will play it once through and then you will sing."  
She pressed play on the CD player and Mayday Parade's song "Miserable at Best" came through the speakers. It was a slow song and I really liked it. I wanted to hear how Jacob and Edward did on it.  
"Ready to sing?" Mrs. Cambell asked.  
Not waiting for an answer she hit play again.

I could practically feel my jaw hit the floor at how their words rung through the auditorium, stopping everyone from what their doing to making them listen.  
"That will be all for today. Parts will be posted for tomorrow morning on the corkboard outside of the auditorium doors."  
My heart skipped a beat from how nervous I was.  
I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

Hey readers! I wasn't particularly fond of this chapter (pshh I felt really British right there. Try saying that in a British accent. I did! Hhahah) but it had to be done. I am kinda excited for next chappie how bout you? Lol the part posting will be fun. Think confessions of a teenage drama queen. If to have seen that movie, thad kinda what I hope the part posting will turn out to be like. Alright I'm done babbling.  
Hugs,  
Heather.

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!  
Okay sorry it took long to update but I do have a busy social life. Don't expect updates on Wednesdays and thursdays. Wed I'm at my dads and thurs I won't had time.


	4. Cold As You

MAOTPA4  
"Oh what a shame; what a rainy ending given to the perfect day"  
-Taylor Swift in Cold as You  
Yeah, so what if alot of stuff is Taylor Swift? Lol her songs are easy to relate to.

I tossed and turned all night; I probably got about an hour of sleep. Of course I was worried about getting the part as Maizie, but I was also worried about what guys would get parts.  
I reluctantly rolled out of bed and into the shower. It was much earlier than I planned getting up, but I couldn't sleep and I really wanted to know the parts.  
I put on my favorite shirt for good luck. It was white and flowy and it had eyelet lace decorating it. It fit perfectly and in my opinion-Alice, Rose, and Angela's too-it was very flattering. I slid on black flare jeans to contrast my shirt and my lucky black converse. They were old and worn but I always wore them, much to Alice's distaste, when something went right.  
I had a bowl of cereal before grabbing my coat and car keys and heading out the door. **(AN: I said B was a sophomore and her bday is in September so she already has her license cuz it's past September)**  
I walked to the front door of the school but the doors were locked. This would only happen to me, I thought glumly. I started pacing back and forth and ended up walking back to my truck to wait until the doors opened.  
I glanced back at the door a few minutes later and a janitor was opening the door to let himself in.  
_Finally._  
I got out and slammed my door shut. I also heard another door shut. I looked around and saw Lauren Mallory glaring at me.  
We both started casually walking to the door. Soon we were power-walking, then jogging, then running then sprinting. We reached the door at the same time, and she shoved me away from the door and ran in first.  
I sprinted after her down the hallway. She may have been wearing stilettos, but she was fast.  
She turned around to say 'ha' but I grabbed a rolling garbage can and shoved it at her, causing her to fall on her butt.  
I ran away from her, and glanced back to see she had taken a short cut. I ran faster and faster and I saw her coming from the other end of the hallway. We both ran towards the auditorium doors trying to beat the other.  
We met at the same time and I shoved her away, her heel getting caught on a loose tile, and she fell.  
I glanced up at the cast list.  
Maizie Harrison.....................................Isabella Swan  
I smiled hugely and turned around to Lauren.  
"I got the part I wanted!" she smiled and said. She almost sounded believable.  
I looked down the list at all the other names.  
Brendan Scott.......................................Edward Cullen  
Meghan Dawn.......................................Lauren Mallory  
Michael Post.........................................Jacob Black  
Mrs. Harrison........................................Angela Weber  
Mr. Scott...............................................Michael Newton  
There were a few other names but I found them unimportant. All the mattered at the moment was that I was Maizie Harrison and _Edward_ effing _Cullen_ was my Brendan. Could it be any worse?  
"What part did you get?"  
"Ohmigod!" I screamed and whipped around.  
"Oh my gosh, Alice. You scared me to death!"  
"Well that would be a problem since you are playing MAIZIE HARRISON!" she squealed and hugged me.  
"I know, but you will never guess who is Brendan."  
"Who!?" she asked and peered around me.  
"Edward?" she gasped.  
"I know!"  
"Well I'm sure you will get over it."  
"I doubt it," I said, "And we better get going if we are going to make first period," I continued.  
"Okay. Good luck at first rehearsal, Bella," she said and walked away to her locker.

**APOV**  
I turned the corner to my locker and saw Rosalie standing next to it.  
"Hey Rosie!" I chirped.  
"Uhm, Alice? Did you see the parts for the musical?" she asked me.  
"Yes! Maybe the two of them will finally get together. They are totally meant for each other," I said excitedly.  
"I know, we have been waiting for this for a long time, but you do realize she is going to find out he is your brother sooner or later," she said.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah _oh_."

BPOV  
I walked to lunch nervous, because I knew people would be talking about me and how I beat out Lauren, a junior, for the lead role.  
The cafeteria got quiet when I walked in and I casually made my way toward Alice, Rosalie, and Angela's table.  
On my way, Lauren walked past me and tripped. She practically threw her tray at me which had pizza, pudding, and soda on it at me. My shirt was ruined.  
I knew it was a set-up because never in a million years would Lauren eat pizza, pudding, and soda in public.  
She got up and put a finger on her chin.  
"Oh I'm oh so sorry, Bella. I guess some of your clumsiness has rubbed off on me," she said giving me that fake sympathetic look I hated.  
I ignored her and the laughs that followed, and I went to Alice's locker to retrieve an in case of emergency shirt she made everyone bring at the beginning of the school year.  
"Sorry about Lauren," somebody said.  
I turned around to see Edward.  
"Like you give a shit," I sneered.  
"I don't need your charity just because we are leads together," I finished before I walked off to the bathroom to change.

Unknown POV  
I smiled internally to myself. Bella was  
Maizie Harrison.

Hope you liked! I almost forgot to add the part where Lauren dumped her lunch on Bella. THAT would have been a boring chapter lol. I'm going to try to make the chapters much longer, but there is only so much I can put in them! Lol also, that unknown pov, you wont find out for a while. Its probably not who you think it is either. Guess in reviews!!

RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(review)  
Hugs,  
Heather.


	5. Chapter Five

**You guys rock. Seriously. I got like six reviews for the last time I posted :) I want to mention VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH because your reviews made my day.  
****sorry guys, but i dont have a song quote for ths chapter. couldnt think of one.  
MAOTPA5  
**The first rehearsal was after school today. I was excited to start working on the musical, but the fact that I would be working with Edward made me less anxious for the end of the day.

I dumped my books in my locker after biology; Edward had ditched class again.

"Bella?" Alice asked and tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?"

"Uh, there is something I have to tell you," she said as she figeted with her hands. I glanced up at the clock.

"Alice I'm late on my first day! I have to go tell me later," I said running to the auditorium.

"But Bella-"

"Later!" I cut her off.

I ran through the doors just in time and shoved my backpack in a seat in the back.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" I told Mrs. Cambell.

"I trust it won't happen again Isabella," she said sternly. I nodded in response.

She handed me a script.

"Here is your script. Memorize your lines by Monday of next week. Page 24 up on stage with Cullen."

It was already Thursday and I had to memorize ALL of my lines in four days. It wasn't impossible, but it won't be easy.

I climbed onto the stage and stood next to Edward. I turned to page 24 and looked it over. This was a part where I see Edward the first time after moving.

"Ready? And begin!"

"B-Brendan?" I asked.

"Maizie!?" he said before pulling me into a hug. At first I was going to hug back but when we met, a shock ran through my body and I jumped away. Edward must have felt it too because he had a surprised expression on his face.

"Isabella! Is there something wrong? I know you and Mr. Cullen do not get along but it is called acting and that is what you will be doing while you are on my stage!" Cambell yelled.

I nodded mutely.

"Again!"

"B-Brendan?"

"Maizie!?"

He pulled me into the hug again. I felt the same shock but I ignored it this time.

"I can't believe it's actually you!" he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My father's work got relocated. I thought I would never see you again," he said. His emerald green eyes sparkled.

"I-I forgot my line," I said looking away embarrassed. Had his eyes always been that amazing?

"Isabella! Do not make me regret casting you as Maizie."

"You won't regret it Mrs. Cambell," I said ashamed.

"Pick up from where you left off," she said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I didn't think I would see you either. I have missed you so much!" I said.

"I've missed you too-"

"Maizie!" Jacob Black called, who was playing my boyfriend, Michael Post.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Michael this is Brendan Scott. Brendan this is Michael Post. My boyfriend," I said slowly. His eyes smoldered with anger which confused me... He wasn't supposed to be angry, but upset.

He quickly changed his expression and whispered, "Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah.." I said looking down.

"So you're the infamous Brendan Scott. Maizie has told me all about you."

I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Stop!" Mrs. Cambell called.

"Alright I want you, you, you, you, and..... you," she said pointing out ensemble members in the seats waiting for something to do.  
Alright Mr. Porter I want you to walk on from downstate left and off on upstage right talking to Miss Schuler. Miss Riordan, you will be putting books away into a locker upstage right; for now, pretend there is one there. As for Miss Montgomery, I want you to walk on upstage right and meet Miss Williams downstage left where you two will pretend to have a conversation. Now run the scene again!"

I internally groaned. The rehearsal dragged on for another hour when Mrs. Cambell finally decided to wrap it up. It wasn't a long rehearsal, it was actually a little short, but it seemed like it took hours. The craziest part of all is that I actually... enjoyed acting with Edward. He was really good and actually kind of sweet once you got past his arrogant side.

Edward was..... different on stage. He actually treated me like a human being. It's like he changed when he was in acting mode.

**Rehearsal next day  
**  
"Yesterday's rehearsal was displeasing. Will you all do better today?"

There was a chorus of yesses in response to Mrs. Cambell.  
"Don't disappoint me today. At the moment I want Brendan and Maizie only for scene 12," she replied.  
Hmm... Scene twelve. I leafed through my script to find the right page and I gasped.  
Oh no.  
Angela was going to pay for this.

**Oooooohh!?!? What was in the script!?!?I'm sure you all will guess right it's not that hard lol (that's what she said =P what a dirty mind you have heather!) okay so I will take down that authors note sooner or later just want to be sure all of my returning readers see it.  
Review. I know you guys will come around sooner or later. :]  
Hugs,  
Heather.**


	6. Playing God

_Next time you point the finger, I'll point you to the mirror.  
Paramore _in_ Playing God  
_  
**MAOTPA6**

I could not believe Angela had put a KISSING scene in here! My head was going to explode. There is no way I am kissing HIM.  
I stole a side glance at him and his face was full of surprise and shock as he glanced through his script at the page.  
"Now I want you two to go into the classroom across the hall and rehearse in private while I work with other parts in scenes that don't involve you two. And now when I say rehearse, I mean everything," Mrs. Cambell said eyeing us. I swallowed as I realize what she meant. She wanted us to kiss.  
I stifly walked to the classroom, and Edward followed suit. My heart thudded against my chest and I was almost positive he could hear it; it was all I could hear.  
"Okay do you know the lines?" Edward asked quietly.  
"Yeah," I softly. I could barely hear myself and I wasn't even sure he heard me, but he started the scene anyway.  
"Maizie have you lost your mind?" he asked fully in character.  
"Maybe," I said quietly.  
"But maybe if you haven't been sending me mixed signals all my life I wouldn't have gone and practically used Michael. One day you would be sweet and kind and loving and the next you would act like I wasn't even there or treated me like nothing; like I was useless. But even on your worst days I would continue to put up with you because of how deeply in love with you I was and still am. I'm sure you had moved on from me after I moved and got yourself a new best friend and pretty girlfriend and-"  
"Do you still love me?"  
"yes," I admitted very quietly.  
"Then you will redo the scene again because that sucked," he said.  
"What?!" I asked, furious.  
"You are saying it too sweetly when you are supposed to be yelling at Brendan, venting out all your emotions you held in all your life."  
"Who died and made you director?" I snapped. He can't tell me what to do.  
"Cambell I'm sure thinks the same thing."  
"Cambell will most likely agree with me; me being in every musical since I started in freshman year while you are a junior and this is your first one and you my friend don't have the greatest reputation here."  
"I could walk out right now and Cambell wouldn't mind as long as I'm here for the performances," he said. Right then I realized how close we were. I could stare straight into his angry emerald eyes the bore down onto me. If I were to just pucker my lips a little- I stepped away from him before I could think if anything else.  
"Nobody is stopping you," I said harshly.  
He then walked away and I heard the door open and close telling me that he did actually leave.  
I didn't know what I would tell Mrs. Cambell so I decided I would leave too.  
I stood by the door and waited until Edward pulled out of the parking lot in his shiny silver Volvo so he would not see me come out.  
I got into my old rusty red pickup truck and slowly drove home.  
When I opened the door I was surprised to see my father Charlie sitting on the couch.  
My breath automatically hitched in my throat. He hated seeing me. I always stayed in my room now because he despised me. All his life he wanted a daughter that would grow to be an amazingly successful doctor. When I told him that I had applied and got into Meyer High, he was furious. A long time ago we had gotten into an argument about it.  
_"Dad, I'm going to Meyer Academy of Performing Arts. When I auditioned I was one of the top auditioners and the said they would be honored to have me there."  
"Absolutley not," he snarled.  
"Charlie you have no choice. Renee backs me on it and if we were to involve the courts in this, you. KNOW we would win." his face got angrier when I played the mom card on him.  
"Isabella what the hell happened to you wanting to be a doctor?"  
"I have never wanted to be a doctor, Charlie. You wanted me to so I could send you money that you could live off of while you went and pissed it off at some casino and wasted it on a six pack of beer."  
"You are by going to that school."  
"If you don't let me go I will tell Renee how truely terrible of a father you are and she will file a law suit."  
"I'll let you go if you don't get Renee involved."_  
Basically, my mother thought I was having a good time with Charlie and he was a good father while he was usually out gambling or drinking.  
He didn't acknowledge me so I quietly tip toed up the stairs and worked on my homework.  
I felt a little guilty about the things I had said to Edward, he really didn't deserve them, but nor did I deserve for him to boss me around.  
I would apologize to him tomorrow, no matter how much I really didn't want to.

**Did you likee? I did. It was fun to write Bella and Edwards fight. And now you see why you never hear much from Charlie. Tell me what you think!!  
Hugs,  
Heather.**


	7. Thinking of You

**MAOTPA7  
VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH asked me if Edward likes Bella yet. So my answer to you is:  
Honestly, I don't even know. I have wanted to do Edwards point of view on a lot of things but I don't know how he should feel about bella yet. So I guess we will all have to wait and see. :)**

_"He kissed my lips i taste his mouth. He pulled me in i was disgusted with myself"  
_Katy Perry in _Thinking of You_

I reluctantly stomped my way to biology. I knew I had promised to apologize to Edward the next day on Friday, but it was a Friday and I didn't plan on seeing him outside if school. It gave more time to think of what to say, an also more time for Alice to drag me to the mall for a December wardrobe, because my November one was too old. I didn't see what I had to coordinate my clothes with the seasons anyway.  
Alice had been acting a little off all weekend. I didn't know what as getting to her and it was really bothering me. One thing that was off was that the four of us had decided we were going to sleep over at her house. Alice's parents never cared if anyone came over, ever. It was always in perfect condition because Esme was an interior designer. So when Alice called inform them that we were staying over, she cancelled the plans and wouldn't tell us why.  
I showed up a little early to class hoping that I could talk to Edward before class started. He didn't show up until five after so I would apologize to him at rehearsal, right after we apologized to Cambell for ditching.  
The class was boring as usual, and I didn't pay much attention. As soon as the bell rang Edward quickly got his books and walked out the door. I grabbed my stuff and ran after him.  
"Edward, wait!" I called.  
"What," he said and turned around.  
"I'm really sorry for what I said to you yesterday, you were only giving me constructive criticism," I said quickly.  
"Okay."  
"That's all? Okay?" I think I deserved a sorry back. He wasn't to nice to me either.  
"Yep," he said smiling. I clenched my jaw and ignored the urge to roll my eyes.  
"See you at rehearsals," I said through gritted teeth.  
I got my things from my locker and walked to the auditorium. When I got there I noticed Edward was behind me. I wondered how he got there but just forgot about it.  
"Good afternoon Isabella, Edward," Cambell greeted us without turning around from her table.  
"You too," we mumbled at the same time.  
"I believe you have a scene to perform to us; I know you two worked very hard on it," she said with a mean grin as she turned around to us.  
I tried to swallow but my throat was too dry.  
"And I do expect you to do EVERYTHING that happens. So now that everyone is here, why don't you get up on stage and act your hearts out."  
I slowly walked towards the stage and it felt like my legs were made of lead. No matter how slow things seemed to be going, they also were going to fast to my liking. I was at my position much to fast. It was too quick the Edward had said his first line.  
"Maizie have you lost your mind?"  
"Maybe," I said looking down and continued, "But maybe if you haven't been sending me mixed signals all my life I wouldn't have gone and practically used Michael. One day you would be sweet and kind and loving and the next you would act like I wasn't even there or treated me like nothing; like I was useless. But even on your worst days I would continue to put up with you because of how deeply in love with you I was and still am. I'm sure you had moved on from me after I moved and got yourself a new best friend and pretty girlfriend and-"  
"Do you still love me?" he asked with sincerity in his emerald eyes.  
"Yes," I admitted and hung my head down.  
"Kiss me," he said and placed his hand on my chin and lifted up my head. My heart was pounding a mile a minute in my chest as we slowly inched closer. I felt his arm snake around my waist gently and he pulled me closer. The kiss wouldn't come fast enough; I wanted it to be over.  
Soon enough our bodies were pressed together. I timidly raised my eyes to meet his. They were filled with panic, and he had a nervous look on his face.  
He placed his other hand at the nape of my neck and began to pull me even closer.  
My breath hitched in my throat and I pressed my mouth to his. His lips were soft and had a sweet taste as they slowly moved against mine. My heart started to puns fast and sure he could hear and feel it.  
Too soon, he pulled away. Wait, did I just think that!? Bella snap out of it! He is just some player who is just a really great kisser because of how much experience he has with shoving his tongue down random slut's throats.  
I gritted my teeth and stepped off the stage. I didn't notice the crowd was silent until now. They were all staring at me and Edward with wow looks on their faces. I blushed a million shades of red and I went to sit down.  
"That went splendid! Edward and Isabella, you are free to go," Mrs. Cambell told us. I stared at her in disbelief but grabbed my stuff and ran out anyway.  
"Bella!" I turned around and saw Edward running after me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You were really good," he said.  
"You sound surprised."  
"Well I mean I haven't seen you with any guys really-" he started but I cut him off.  
"Oh so you were talking about us kissing?" I asked. Two can play at this game.  
"Well kinda. But you were good with the rest of the scene too."  
"It's called acting," I said with a bit of a smirk before walking away from and open-mouthed Edward.

**Aww snap! Hahaha. That probablly the end of the bella and edward that hate each other. They start to get along a lil bit soon. Also!!  
I went to Taylor Swift's concert Friday night, TAYLOR LAUTNER WAS THERE! yes you are jealous. I was in the same buidling as him for like 4 hours. And I saw him with my own two hazel eyes. :) best concert ever.  
**

_**DISCLAIMER!  
I dont own twilight. This goes for the whole story.  
**_**  
Also: from now on if you guys review I will reply!! Yay! Haha unless I get like 50 reviews on a chapter then sorry I won't be able to reply to all lol but I don't count on that happening any time soon =[ but I would love it if you did make it happen!! Haha**

**.....**


	8. Walking on Sunshine

I couldn't think of a song quote because of how boring this chapter is, so here is whats stuck in my head. Hahaha

"_I'm walking on sunshine woah!"_  
Katrina and the Waves in "Walking on Sunshine"

As much as it bothered me, I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It was on Monday and now it's Friday and I still can't get of off my mind. It felt... Amazing, but it really shouldn't have. We have avoided each other ever since then, only talking at rehearsals when we were acting onstage.  
The kiss had been a topic of gossip all week long; people were wondering if we were together now. I'm pretty sure Edward made it very clear that we weren't because everyone had abruptly stopped talking about it yesterday. That also may have to do with the fact that Edward had broken up with Lauren.  
They had been going out for about a month, which is a new record for him. She tried to turn it around so that it seemed like she dumped Edward, but it didn't work out too well.  
Alice had also been avoiding me all week. It was really annoying me and whenever I asked Angela or Rosalie they would just kind of brush it off and change the subject.  
I slid down into my seat when I arrived at rehearsals for today.  
"Costume fitting day!" Mrs. C called out excitedly.  
"I need Isabella and Edward," she said gesturing with her hand that we needed to follow her.  
She took Edward and I backstage near the dressing rooms and handed me a dress.  
"This is Maizie's prom dress, I guessed your size I hope it fits," she told me and nudged me into the girls' dressing room.  
I undressed then slipped on the costume. It was a neon purple that had a bubble skirt bottom and tiers on it. It had black designs from the waist up and it was a strapless. I immediately didn't like it. It didn't fit me too well either and it was very short.  
I stepped out of the dressing room to show Mrs. Cambell and she pursed her lips in disapproval. She handed me another one to try on.  
I took off the purple one and slid on this one. It was an hot pink and it had a wrapped look on the top and, it had bead designs on the bust. It the waist it had sheer flowy matching pink fabric that poofed out a little and made me feel like a princess. It wasn't a favorite of mine, but I liked it better than the last dress.  
I came out again and Mrs. Cambell had a smile on her face. I looked over and notice Edward had a tuxedo on that made him look extra gorgeous. Gorgeousness just _had_ to come so easily to him.  
I saw him gaping at me, and I blushed and looked away.  
"This is the dress you will wear for the show. Put it in here and hang it on the rack in the back of the room," she said as she handed me a garment bag and a hanger. I put it away and went out to get my next outfit.  
Mrs. Cambell handed me a few things to try on. There were three tops four bottoms and two pairs of shoes.  
I tried on the tops first. The first on was made of white flowy fabric and had hot pink hibiscus flowers on it. It fit nicely so I put it in the yes pile. I grabbed the next one which was a light green Hollister shirt that had 22 in big navy blue letters and said Hollister over the first two. It was too small on me, so I put it in the small pile.  
The last shirt was black and it said this shirt is green in green letters. I thought it was cute because it meant green as in Eco friendly. It fit fine so I put it in the yes pile.  
Next I tried on pants. The first pair was dark wash skinny jeans. The fit so I put the in the yes pile.  
Next was a mini skirt. And when I say mini, I mean _mini_. You could practically see my undies standing up straight and you could if I bent over. I immediately put it in the small pile.  
I picked up a pair of distressed boot cut jeans and they fit my just perfectly, so I put them in the yes pile.  
Lastly was a pair of light stone washed jeans. They were way to big and fell down too low. They went into the big pile.  
Last but not least, the shoes. I decided to get the worst over with. It was a pair of silver strappy heels with rhinestones on top. It had a three inch heel. It could be worse. Unfortunately, they were my size.  
The next pair was a pair of simple black converse. Luckily, they fit. I got into my own clothing and went to give the costumes to Mrs. Cambell.  
"This is the yes pile, the big pile, and the small pile," I said as I pointed them out to her.  
"Are you sure the skirt didn't fit? Try it with this," she said handing me two new tops and the converse back.  
I stepped back into the room and groaned. I really did not want to wear the mini skirt. It did fit fine, it was just too short.  
I put it back on with the other two tops. There was a light blue plaid cropped polo button up that you tied the ends in the front, and a light pink tank top to go underneath. I put the converse back on and walked out to show her.  
She was standing in front of Edward trying to tie the tie for him. Edward's eyes nearly bulged out of the sockets when he saw me. I blushed and looked away desperate for my own clothes.  
"Isabella, do you know how to tie a tie?" Mrs. Cambell asked me.  
"Yeah bu-"  
"Could you be a sweetheart and do it for me?"  
"Sure," I mumbled.  
I walked over to Edward and played around with his tie. He looked.... stunning in a suit. I found myself blushing again and I quickly finished.  
"Isabella, I knew that skirt wasn't too small," Mrs. Cambell said, deepening my blush, if that was possible.  
"Sorry, I must have been in a bad angle of the mirror," I lied.  
"Oh no need to worry, you will wear it for the show."  
"Greeaat," I groaned.  
I got into my own clothes and came back out.  
"Is there anything else you need from me, Mrs. Cambell?" I asked her.  
"No thank you Isabella."  
I ran off to my truck. I wondered how long that mental picture of Edward in a suit will last.  
Too long.

_**My A/N is important so read it**_**.**

**Most of the costume stuff is on my profile sooo check those out.  
Long and super boring chapter. But it gets better don't worry. This is just a filler. Hope you don't miinndd. Uhh from now on, everything is going to start progressing, angela won't be as close as a friend, while rose and alice will become closer with bella. You will hear from emmett and jasper, and alice will have a wild party Saturday night. Or possibly I will make it next weekend. (waggles eyebrows) big drama coming. Edward and bella will talk and bella will very soon find out about Edward and alice being siblings. She will also find out something in Edwards past and why he is the way he is. But that one isn't for a while. Next chapter will be good. ;) sorry, this is the longest chapter yet and the booorrriiinnnngggessssttt.  
hugs and love,  
Heather.  
Also! I tricked out my profile so go give it gander. Did I really just say gander? Wow loser.  
Just go look at it so I didn't put all that hard work to waist.  
Last but not least. Drop a review would ya?!**


	9. U & Ur Hand

MAOTPA9  
I promise you this will be the longest chapter yet by faaaaarrrr.

"I'm not here for your entertainment; you don't really wanna mess with me tonight."  
P!nk in U + Ur Hand

I was glad to get away from the costume hell Cambell was inflicting on me. Alice was going to drive me home because we were going over to her house for a party she was having.  
I was actually pretty nervous. Alice's parents were out of town, so she basically had no limits. An Alice without limits is not good.  
"My cousin owns a liquor store and he said he could bring over some alcohol!" Alice said excitedly.  
"Alice you have go to be kidding me."  
"Bella, don't be such a loser. This is our chance to be popular!"  
"Ali, I'm not the popular type. I can see you being popular, but definately not me."  
"Bella that's bull crap and you know it," Rosalie said from the backseat, scaring me out of my wits.  
"Oh my gosh! I didn't know you were back there," I laughed.  
"Bella we are going to make you look amazing, and you will be breaking some hearts tonight!" she said.  
"I don't know Rose..."  
"Were here!" announced Alice.  
"Oh no." Alice had taken us to a mall.  
"Bellaaaahhh! In order to make us fabulous, we have to get awesome outfits," Alice said.  
"Ali we don't even know if people are going to bother coming."  
"Uhh, well I just know," she said akwardly.  
"Jasper is going and he invited his friends," Rosalie volunteered. Jasper was Rosalie's twin. He was very popular with a bunch of popular friends, while she was pretty much the opposite.  
Alice and Rosalie dragged from store to store to try on outfit after outfit after outfit.  
For me we decided on a blue tunic that had a large neck and scrunched up sleeves. Around the waist it had a black belt. (on profile) A pair of dark skinny jeans underneath and a pair of metallic blue flats.  
"Alice I'm going to pay for it," I told her.  
"Over my dead body. Besides it's the least I can do for dragging you here against your will." Can't argue with that.  
Alice decided on a green tank top that had elastic around the bust and had small pockets on the sides. (On profile.) she was going to wear a black mini skirt underneath and a pair of green peep toe heels to make her look taller.  
Rosalie was wearing a hot pink tight top that showed off her curves. It was off shoulder on one side and tied on the other. (on pro) Underneath she had a pair of shiny black shorts that were just long enough not to be considered hot pants. Rosalie will be Rosalie. She also had a pair of black ankle boots.  
"Time to go get ready!" squealed Alice. After a little while of driving, we pulled up to the Cullen's mansion. It was huge. The outside was all white except for the west wall, which was all made out of glass. We got out of Alice's Porsche (did I mention they were rich?) and went up to Alice's room.  
It was yellow walls and white carpet with different yellow and white furnishings, but we spent most of the time in her bathroom.  
After two hours of torture -Bella barbie- we were finished. It was seven thirty and the party started at eight. I was actually pretty excited now. Who knows what will happen?

**I almost ended it there but waaay too short. So it's going to be looong.  
**  
Ding dong.  
"Must be my cousin," Alice said and ran down. Rosalie and I followed.  
"Hi James!" Alice said and gave the blonde man a hug.  
"How's my favorite cousin?" he asked her.  
"Shhh... Don't tell Emmett," Alice joked.  
Emmett was Alice's brother. He was a year older than us.  
"Here is everything you need; don't do anything too stupid," James said and winked before walking away.  
"Okay. I got three bottles of vodka and five six packs of beer. Do you think that will be enough?"  
"Alice I'm pretty sure," Rosalie assured her.  
We put the beer and the vodka away. I really did not like this whole alcohol thing, but it wouldn't be a legendary party without it, and with what Alice tells us, it's going to be much more than legendary. Rosalie and I always agree with her because she is always right. Never bet against Alice. (LOL)  
"Oh my gosh, Bella! I almost forgot!" Alice squealed.  
"What!?" I said as she grabbed my arm as yanked me into the bathroom and faced me to the mirror.  
I barely recognized the girl standing opposite me. Her mahogany curls were perfectly arranged to a tousled perfection. Her skin was perfectly even with a hint of blue eye shadow and no blush. Alice and Rose knew very well that I wouldn't be needing any.  
"Alice it's amazing," I told her.  
"I know!" she chirpped. We walked out of the bathroom and started to set up.  
We put a table with random junk like chips and pop, and we hooked up Alice's iPod to an amplifier.  
We started blasting music and waited for people to show up.  
By eight thirty, the majority of people were here. A ton of people came; much much more than I expected, but Alice and Rosalie seemed like they knew that over a hundred people would come.  
And the best part is, they were all popular! Or at least they were higher than us on the high school caste system, and they were talking to us!  
I went to find Alice to have someone to talk to because I ran out of people, but when I saw her, she was sitting on Jasper's, Rose's twin's, lap and was deep in conversation with him.  
I decided to go find Rosalie instead but she was making out with Emmett, Alice's older brother.  
I sighed, walked into the kitchen and sat up on Alice's counter. I started eating from the bowl of lays next to me and I leaned back against wall.  
"Bella?" I high pitched nasally voice asked. I knew who that belonged to.  
"What Lauren?" I asked the bleach blonde dits.  
"Just because you have been miraculously picked as the lead in the musical along with Edward, doesn't mean you have some loser-ish claim on being his girlfriend. He is mine."  
"Lauren, if a do recall correctly, he dumped on Wednesday."  
"Don't worry, we will get back together. We always do. Just don't think you will be anything more than friends with him because I will make your life a living hell."  
"Alright, Lauren," I said sarcastically.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said and walked away swaying her hips in a way I think she found would look seductive. It just kind of made her look like she was having cramps. I rolled my eyes and hopped off the counter.  
I was walking down the hallway and somebody grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom. I was about to scream, but whoever it was put the hand over my mouth.  
"Beeeellla! We have to stop meeting like this," he said and smirked. My eyes widened and I thrashed out of his grip.  
"Edward, we have never met like this."  
"Bella, don't be like that," Edward slurred.  
"Edward! You are drunk."  
He looked a little dejected but grabbed my arms, pulled me into him and crashed his lips to mine.

**OMFG.  
That's what I would be saying right now. Hahaha. Hit or miss? There's even more in store for next chapter which is part two of the party. I worked super hard on this one so please drop me a review. It would make me happy.  
Hugs,  
Heather.  
**_**P.S.!!!!!**_** Okay so I have another story idea, and her is the summary.  
Isabella Swan is a princess of a small island off of Australia and is very soon going to be queen. Law states that in order to rule, one must be married. Isabella is currently with a stable hand, Jacob Black, but the Royal Council does not approve of him. They set Isabella up with Edward Cullen, the youngest prince of a neighboring island. Will Edward and Bella get along? Or will chaos ensue?**

If you would like to read the first chapter, I can PM it to you! Ask in a review or PM.

8 reviews? Can you do that for me? You gave me five last chapter! I know you can do it!  



	10. U & Ur Hand Pt 2

**Oooh thenth chapter. :) wanna give me ten reviews for it? It would probablly make my week if you did!  
In answer to edwardlover213's question, no they do not wear uniforms. It wouldn't be a bad idea but, the preforming arts high school near me doesn't have uniforms because they want you to express yourself and it made sense.**

"_Just stop and take a second! I was fine before you walked into my life."_  
P!nk in "U + Ur Hand".  
**It's awesome song, and it fits so I'm using It twice. Also because both chapters is for one event so it makes sense to use the same song right? Lol**.

Edwards lips tasted disgustingly like beer and I shoved him off me. I raised my hand and slapped him across his face. He was caught off guard and I took this as my chance to get out of the bathroom. I tripped on the door frame which gathered some attention. Everybody stared as I got up, and their eyes widened as Edward walked out behind me. A few people gasped, others covered their mouths with their hands, and I saw Lauren standing in the crowd, with an angry look on her face.  
I ran upstairs and shoved open the first door I saw. I curled up on the bed and cried. I thanked god that Alice had used water proof mascara. I heard the door open and close and I sat up. Lauren walked in.  
"What do you want?" I barked at her.  
"I see you were getting pretty cozy with your best friend's brother in the bathroom," she said raising her eyebrow.  
"I clearly gave you a nice warning and you flat out rejected it. That's the last time I am ever being nice," she continued.  
"Huh?" I wasn't sure what she meant when she said brother.  
"You didn't know the Edward was Alice's brother?" she asked, fakely innocent.  
I didn't respond, but clenched my jaw.  
"I thought you three told each other everything. I mean you are in his room. How could you not know all this time?"  
Edward Cullen. Alice Cullen. How could I be so stupid!?  
"You poor baby," she said reaching out to stroke my face. I slapped her hand away.  
"Leave me alone you skank."  
"Don't say I didn't warn you," she repeated and walked out.  
I didn't realize that this room was unfamiliar. I felt like I didn't belong so I ran out and went into Alice's room.  
There was a happy couple a in there getting a little too happy.  
"OUT!" I screeched at them. The two promptly ran out of the room.  
I flopped down on the bed. I didn't know what to think. I was mad at Alice and Rose of course for not telling me but I knew I wouldn't be mad at them for long.  
"Shots!" I heard a voice call from downstairs. I am not a drinking kind of person, but all this confusion had put an edge on me.  
I fixed up my makeup the best I could in Alice's bathroom then went downstairs. A large group of people were surrounding the dining table while Emmett filled up everyone's shot glasses. Alice caught my eye and gave me a look, but I ignored her and kept going.  
"Go!" Emmett roared, and everyone downed their first shot.  
After about seven shots, a few people passed out.  
After the ninth shot the majority of people had passed out. I had decided that this was a dumb desicion, and I pushed the tiny glass away. I slowly made my way to the living room and sat on the couch. I wasn't sure what time it was and I didn't care.  
"Hey," a voice said. I turned and saw Jacob Black. I patted the couch next to me, and he sat down.  
"Hi Jacob," I said I wasn't surprised when I came out slurred.  
"Drink?" he asked handing me a glass.  
"Sure."  
I downed the drink pretty quickly. It tasted funny but I figured it was probably from the nine shots I had.  
'Or not' I thought as everything suddenly became blurry then went dark.

I slowly opened my eyes but very quickly closed them when the bright light shone through.  
"Bella is awake!" I heard Rosalie say. Alice walked in and stood next to Rosalie.  
"Bella I know you had a rough night-" Alice started rubbing my back.  
"You don't even know the half half of it," I snapped.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Why didn't you tell me Edward was your brother?" I asked into my pillow.  
Silence.  
"We wanted to protect you," Alice said.  
"Don't even go there Alice."  
"Okay. We just thought it would be better if you didn't know. You were our best friend and we didn't want to lose you if you didn't want to be around us because Edward might be there."  
"Fine," I mumbled, "But can you get me some water and an Advil? I have a killer headache," I continued.  
"Sure."  
Rosalie left and came back with a cup and a pill. When I was finished I went downstairs. Everything was extremely clean. Too clean to be the morning after a house party.  
"Cleaning crew," Alice explained.  
"So what happened with you last night?" Rosalie asked.  
I told them everything from Edward attacking me in the bathroom to Jacob Black spiking my drink.  
"Oh I knew about the Jacob thing. Emmett beat the crap out if him because he saw the whole thing," Rose said.  
"Aww. Emmett is the best popular big brother I never had," I said and laughed.  
That's the last time I ever party like that.

**Shorter than the last chapter but I didn't have much to put in here lol. Tell me what you think! And still let me know if you want to read the first chapter of my story idea! Just send me a PM With your email and I will send it to you. :)  
Hugs,  
Heather.  
IMPORTANTT!  
if you guys give me over 15 reviews for this chapter and the last chapter together, I will post a flash back Edward point of view of the auditions. But if you don't, when you give me fifteen reviews for any one chapter, I will post it. It is already written so give me reviews and I will post it!  
**


	11. Two is Better Than One

_"And you've already got me coming undone"  
_Boys Like Girls in "Two is Better Than One"

EPOV **(insert loud gasp here)**

I slowly made my way to biology. I wished that this day wouldn't end. My crazy controlling sister talked me into auditioning for a musical after school today. How she did it still remains a mystery to me.  
I sat down in my seat and I waited for people to show up; I was early. I watch as my lab partner Bella Swan walked in. She carefully watched her feet to make sure she didn't catch her feet on anything. She glanced up around her for a moment, which was a a bad idea because my girlfriend Lauren stoop her foot out and Bella tripped over it.  
Her books scattered across the room. I was tempted to pick them up and act like the gentleman I was raised to be, but I didn't because it would be bad for my reputation. I couldn't just go around helping losers like Bella, no matter how pretty she is.  
Sometimes I think it's unfair for her to be so hated, when she never did anything wrong. Guys secretly listed after her, but didn't show it because try didn't want to hurt their reps either. I didn't see why nobody liked her besides my sister and her two friends. She had silky, curly, mahogany hair, a pale perfect complexion, and big pink full lips. Not to mention her captivating chocolate brown doe-like eyes.  
Bella got up from the ground and gathered her books from the various places people had 'accidentally' pushed them with their feet.  
The rest of the class was uneventful. I slowly dragged my feet to my locker and discarded my books.

**/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\/:\**

**DAY OF AUDITIONS**

"My dear brother!" my sister sing-songed from behind me.  
"What do you want Alice? I'm already auditioning for the musical, what more can you want?"  
"Well I could definately think of plenty of things I want, but I'm just here to wish you good luck. So... break a leg!" Alice squealed and gave me a bone crushing hug.  
"I hope so. Then I wouldn't have to do this audition," I mumbled as Alice walked off.  
"I heard that!" Alice called from fifteen feet away from me.  
'Irritable little pixie' I thought as I walked to the auditorium. I walked through the double doors and noticed a familiar head of mahogany hair sitting in one of the seats.  
Typical Bella to audition for ANOTHER school musical. I didn't mind, but everyone is sure she is going to get the lead. I would rather she got the lead than Lauren. Everybody assumes** (when you assume you make an ass out of u and me hahah) **that Lauren and I are dating because she follows me around like a lost puppy. She throws herself at me all day long. I didn't mind much but I wish somebody like me for me and just because they like the way I looked.  
"Edward Cullen!" a stern voice called and broke me out of my thoughts. I realized it was Mrs. Cambell, the director.  
"Yes?"  
"Up on the stage please. You will be reading for Brendan on page twelve. Start with Maizie is something wrong, you may look over the scene now," she said handing me a three ring binder with the script inside.  
"Isabella Swan!" Mrs. Cambell called out.  
"Yes?" her soft voice answered.  
"Turn to page twelve..." she started giving out details for what Bella will be reading. With me. Oh god.  
"You may begin."  
"Maizie, is there something wrong?"  
"I have to tell you something, Brendan," Bella said, looking away.  
"What is it?" I said in my best acting voice.  
"I-I'm moving," she whispered.  
"I don't understand," I said trying to sound uncomprehending.  
Bella was doing an excellent job at reading the scene. I glanced at her forehead and saw some blue-ish purple-ish skin peeking out of the fading foundation she had put on to try and hide the bruise.  
"My dad got promoted. We have to move to California."  
"California? But that's thousands of miles from here!"  
"I know. I don't have a choice," she sad her eyes tearing up.  
"Promise me..." I trailed off, "Promise me that you will never forget me." I tried to make it sound sincere but I wasn't sure how it was working out.  
"Never." I silent tear escaped down her cheek and I found myself trying not to wipe it away.  
I hadn't noticed it was silent until the audience, better known as the other auditioners, erupted into applause.  
There were a bunch of other auditioners but I had to wait for them to finish to find out if I needed to come back tomorrow.  
Cambell started announcing the call backs and I didn't pay any attention to anyone's but my own.  
Great singing. Not my strongest area, but Alice would create World War III if I backed out now.  
I watched as Bella left with her friend Angela. There was no doubt that she was pretty. I wonder what it would be like if we both got cast as leads. Woah-hold up! Bella is not the kind of person I should or will date. That would just be asking for loser status. Besides, I can have any girl I want. 'except for her' a tiny voice in my head said. I pretended it didn't exist.  
I snuck out of the back door of the auditorium that lead to the parking lot.  
"Eddie!" my sister squealed.  
"Alice! What are you still doing here? And don't call me Eddie you know I hate that."  
"What ever Ed_ward_. And I wanted to wait for you to finish auditions. Plus I didn't have a ride home," she said giving me a grin. I playfully rolled my eyes at her.  
"Well what are you doing here here? How did you know I was coming out the back door?" I asked as we walked to my silver Volvo.  
She shrugged. "I dunno. I just know these things." it's true. She did know these things.  
"Soooo how did you do?"  
"I think I did good. I read lines with your friend Bella. I also got a callback," I told her and started up my car.  
"Oh my gosh that's so great!" she squealed again. My squealing pixie like sister. "Now you are going to go to call backs, get cast as lead with Bella, and still be as popular as always!"  
"Hold on back up. Could you repeat that?"  
"Still be popular?"  
"No before that."  
"Go to call backs?"  
"After that!" I growled.  
"Get cast as leads with Bella?" she said timidly.  
"Alice! Is this one of your crazy plans?!"  
"No! I was just throwing in her name because she is my friend, and she is really good at singing, and really good at acting too, and she is probably going to get cast as lead, and so will you, you know I just know these things," she babbled and laughed nervously. I just brushed it off.  
Bella and I would have the same social status if we were meant to be. Which we definately aren't.....

Right?

**Ooooooh!! You guys only gave me fourteen reviews for the both chapters but I decided I would post this anyway because I am having a bit of a writers block on the next chapter. I'm begging you! Give me ideas!! Pllllleeeeeeaaaasssseee! *makes really loud fake sobs* :) waaiiitt.. they are so not fake!! Pssshhh ahahaha  
Hugs,  
Heather  
P.S. Okay you did give me fifteen reviews but I don't feel like rewriting my a/n so please again I need ideas!!!!!**


	12. Decode

**MAOTPA12  
Thank you Vanessa for knowing where I was going with Edward when I hadn't realized it for myself yet. You are my hero. :] ahahaha  
**  
Random quote cuz I didn't have one.  
_"How did we get here? I used to know you so well..."_  
Paramore in "Decode"

Monday. Ew. That means I have to face everyone whispering behind my back with rumors so far from truth about Friday night, that they barely sound possible.  
Alice was picking me up today because she knew I wouldn't want to go to school alone. After my shower and getting dressed, I grabbed a granola bar and headed out to Alice's Porsche that was waiting for me in the driveway.  
"Hey Bella!" Alice chirpped, perky as ever.  
"Hi Alice," I mumbled.  
"Bella, don't make this any worse than it already is. Just keep your head held high and ignore any comments like they had never said them."  
"I can't exactly just ignore some of this stuff. Watch somebody start a rumor that I hand cuffed him to the shower rod and shagged him without his approval. And he will shag anyone with a flipping female sex organ!"  
"Bella, nobody would come up with something as ridiculous like that and have people still believe it. Edward could easily fight you off without arms."  
"Lauren would. And people would believe her."  
"And Lauren would go make up rumors about you why? She knows he was the one who forced you into the bathroom in the first place. They aren't even dating anymore," she stated.  
"I know but she just KNOWS they will get back together, and she thinks I'm in the way. Psh, yeah right! How could I possibly get between man whore Edward, and Skankaholic Lauren?!"  
"Well you ARE both the leads," Alice explained as we got out of her car and headed towards the school building.  
"And you will be kissing multiple times while she is present. Imagine how you would feel if you had to watch some gorgeous girl make out with your boyfriend once a week?"  
"One, I'm not that pretty; two, she probably just sees it as an inconvenience because I'm no competition; three, they aren't even dating anymore!"  
"You obviously aren't seeing yourself clearly, Bella." I rolled my eyes at Alice.  
"You and Rose are going to sleepover this Friday night; it will be great," Alice said. I wonder what she has in store for then.  
"Hey you two!" Rosalie said, joining us.  
"Hey Rose," I said.  
"Hi Rosalie."  
"Hey Bella! I haven't heard any rumors yet!" Rosalie said.  
"Key word of that sentence is yet, Rose."  
"Relax Bellahh, they will die down after lunch."  
"But that's five periods away!"  
"You'll live," Rosalie said as she and Alice left to go get their things from their lockers.  
I went in the opposite direction to my locker and felt a tap on my shoulder. Great someone to confirm a rumor I bet- oh nevermind. Just the person I wanted to see.  
"What could you possibly want Edward?" I asked sternly.  
"Bella, I'm not really sure what happened Friday night. This school is notorious for rumors, but I don't remember anything after five cans of beer. Uhh, what exactly did happen?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.  
"Well, exactly.... I walked down the hallway, you grabbed my arm, covered my mouth, pulled me into the bathroom, and tried to make out with me. Give or take a few details."  
"What details?"  
"I don't know. I do a good job of blocking painful memories," I said looking away from his intoxicating green eyes.  
He gently, but firmly place his hands on my shoulders, and I just HAD to look at him.  
"Bella, I'm so sorry. I would never do something like that intentionally. I'm also really sorry for all the lies you will have to put up with too." There was something about the way he stared into my eyes with such intensity, that I knew he meant his apology.  
"Its okay," I said and escaped away to my locker.  
There is no other time I that I know of that Edward Cullen apologized to someone. And I'm not going to lie: it's kind of creeping me out.  
I walked to my first class which was American Literature. I sat down in my seat next to Angela while Mr. Grimes started passing out tests.  
I scribbled on my name and wrote the date when I realized: there is three weeks until performance week starts, with opening night.

**Woooz. Wanna no why you guys got a suckish chapter? Cuz you guys gave my suckish response to last chapter! I gave you an EPOV!!!!! I'm disappointed. It hasn't been a good day today. Long stories, you people already know enough about my life. Haha  
Hugs, (even though you don't deserve them)  
Heather.**


	13. i dnt remember if i have a song for this

**MAOTPA13  
**"_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_."  
Goo Goo Dolls in "Better Days"

**Tuesday Rehearsals  
BPOV  
**  
Today is choreography. Dancing plus me equals disaster.  
"Isabella and Edward!" Mrs. Cambell trilled.** (is trilled a word? Am I using it right? Haha It sounds right to me.) **I looked up from the book in my lap, Wuthering Heights, to hear what she had to say.  
"We are doing choreography to Two is Better Than One," she finished.  
I groaned on the inside and reluctantly climbed the steps to the stage. Edward followed suit. This was the number at prom near the end, and we sing and dance together. I frowned.  
"Alright I need all of the ensemble members to please come on stage. Match with a member of the the opposite gender-hehe that rhymed!" said our choreographer, Christos, who I was ninety nine point nine percent sure was gay. Other than the fact that he hasn't said anything about it, he has his right ear pierced and a tattoo of a rainbow on his shoulder. So yeah I'm pretty sure he is gay.  
"Well as I was saying, match with the opposite gender, and you will basically dance to the music like this," he said and grabbed Lauren and started demonstrating with her by just swaying side to side. She had a disgusted look on her face and it took all my might to not burst out laughing.  
"Also Miss Mallory, you must be dancing with Mr. Black here," Christos said and switced Jake with Kevin, who she was originally paired with.  
"Okay ensemble, you may sit now. Edward and Bella, remain standing." Lauren looked really peeved at being called ensemble, which really wanted to make me laugh too, but I was too distracted by the fact I'm going to be dancing with Edward.  
"Okay you two. This is simple in the beginning. Just grab hands on Bella's right and Edward's left, and place the other hand other the other's waist. It is simple footstepping. It's step two three four. Let me show you," he said and placed his lanky arms out like he was holding onto someone.  
"Step forward, two, three, four. Step right, two, three, four. Step backward, two, three, four. Step left two three four. As for you Mr. Cullen, it is the opposite. So it's backward, left, forward, right. Do you have it?"  
We both nodded. I knew the steps, but not tripping on his feet, or mine for that matter, you be a trecherous feat.  
I placed my hand in his and my other on his waist, and I felt the same shock as I had before. I took a deep breath to calm myself before the music started. I looked into his eyes and started doing the steps. Only when I stepped forward, I stepped too far. He raised his foot, and we both came crashing down, me on top of him.  
At first it was really awkward, but then we both started laughing a little. Soon we were both in hysterics and I rolled off of him and got up.  
"Are you done?" Christos asked. I nodded in response and in the corner of my eye, I saw Edward do so also.  
"Again," Christos said and rolled his eyes at us.  
We repeated everything, but this time it went smoothly. Unfortunately, this was only two eight counts. And there were eight before the refrain began, not including the count in the beginning where we waited an eight count before starting.  
"You will do this for the all the counts until the refrain, then it gets a bit tricky."  
Christos demonstrated the rest of the song to us, which consisted of a few spins, dips, and the lifted spin at the end, with the steps in between. We ran the whole dance with all the ensemble included before we got a break. I was actually having a good time dancing with Edward. Being with him, made the rehearsals more durable. He was really growing on me what with the fact that he was my best friend's brother, my co-star in the musical, and him not currently dating anyone. Not that I was glad he wasn't dating anyone, just glad that he wasn't being a player anymore with a different girl around him after every period. I mean it wasn't like I had some freak crush on him because he is popular and mean, and player-ish and blood related to my best friend, and hot, and muscular, and has striking emerald eyes, and unusual reddish brownish hair that could never be tamed and- oh dear god. This isn't good.

**Yay! Bella is starting to like Edward! Lol. Don have much to say. Oh wait! Do you want to hear a funny story?! It's short so don't worry lol. Okay so today, I was coming back from lunch w/ my friend Rachelle and usually when I'm itching something like a bug bite and it won't stop icthcing, I slap it and yell something like WHY WONT YOU STOP ITCHING??! and so today I had hives on my temple for some reason and I was itching and I was pissed off and I screamed at my hives for itching as I slapped myself in the face. It was funny and we were both laughing, cuz I'm cool enough to laugh at myself haha. I don't even know what I got the hives from. Rachelle dragged me to the nurse but the nurse was mean and told me to just take an ice pack and shut up about it. Well not exactly in those words but it was implied. Hahahah.  
Hugs,  
Heather**.


	14. Songless :

**MAOTPA14  
Okay heyhey! Lol I got a ton of nice feed back for the last chapter I just want to answer some questions.**

**Romanceaholic asked:  
Why would angela be drifting away from bella? Well angela isn't exactly drifting away she just came in as a much bigger character than I planned; I wanted the three main to be bella rose and alice.  
Why does everyone treat bella like an outcast? She's just a plain ordinary girl to all the other girls and they are jealous because she has a good singing voice. As for guys, she's really pretty, but kind of prudent if you know what I mean. She's never had a boyfriend and never even tried. Also they stay away because the girls do. Hope this clears stuff up. :)  
Here is chapter fourteen.**

All I could think about was Edward. He would not get off of my mind.  
History: "When the Americans started finding emeralds-"  
Edwards emerald eyes were extra sparkly yesterday at rehearsal.  
Chemistry: "The atomic symbol for copper is-"  
How is Edward's coppery hair so alluring and untamable? It looks like he just had a hot make out session with someone.  
Something in the class always seemed to turn my thoughts to him.  
It didn't help much that he was my lab partner in biology either. Or that we had to dissect starfish today, and his hand occasionally brushed against mine send sparks up my fore arm. **( has anyone ever dissected starfish? It's disgusting. I did in seventh grade and they smelled terrible, were filled with like... Poo [seriously their insides were brown mush] and I had to do all the cutting and scoopin of crap because my partner had a weak stomach. Joy. My hands smelled like crap even with gloves and I gag every time I smell something that smells like starfish lol)**  
Today in rehearsals, Edward wasn't needed until near the end. I was doing my scenes with Jacob and Lauren.  
Not my definition of fun.  
Jacob actually wasn't that bad when he isn't intoxicated, but I am steering clear of him anyway. I still don't trust him.  
Lauren on the other hand, is never nice. I wonder what she has in store for me today.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Today we are going to help the stage crew paint sets because they are not sure they will meet their deadline," Mrs. Cambell said as she directed people to different props that needed color.  
Lauren and I were supposed to part of the school building. We took our paint and didn't say a word to each other the whole time. It wasn't a bad thing because I'm sure if she opened her mouth the claws would come out.  
Suddenly she started slapping the cardboard with a paint brush _drenched_ in green paint. Only not all of it stayed on the prop. It got on my face and shirt.  
"What the heck are you doing Lauren?"  
"Working on my foliage!" she said with a smirk and continued to smack the paint covered brush against the tree. Soon a huge glob landed on my cheek.  
"That does it," I said as I stuck my hand in the brown paint and whipped it at her.  
"You. Got. Paint. In. My. Hair." she growled, and took a tube of bright green paint and squirted it at me.  
I squealed a little but dipped the brush in the light green paint bucket and repeatedly flung paint at her. She kept taking handfuls of the dark green paint and throwing globs at me. My paint brush slipped through my hands and the end hit her square in the face leaving a brown streak on her nose.  
She grunted and jumped on top of me and we fell the the ground. She had a hold on my hair trying to yank it out of my head while and continued to claw at her. Suddenly she was lifted off of me and I saw Edward with his steel grip around her.  
What she did next surprised me. She turned around and placed her full lips on his, not holding back at all. What broke my heart, is that he didn't push her off.  
I mean, it didn't break my heart.  
"What is going on here!?" yelled Mrs. Cambell.  
"Bella threw paint at me and wrestled me to the ground! I don't know why! I just said I wanted to get along and she went off the deep end!" Lauren wailed and clung to Edward.  
"That's not true! She started it!" I stated.  
Edward shoved her off of him.  
"Bella is telling the truth. Lauren started it." I turned towards Edward with my mouth open, but he was looking at Mrs. Cambell.  
"Isabella! Lauren! Detention tomorrow during free period!"  
"What!?" we both shouted at the same time.  
"You heard me," she said and walked off.  
You have got to be kidding me.  
I gathered my stuff and slammed my way through every door out of the building.  
"Bella!"  
I turned around and saw him chasing after me.  
"Yeah Edward?"  
"I'm sorry about what Lauren did to you."  
"Its not like it's your fault, there's no need to apologize."  
"I know but I just thought you should know, there is one person out there whom likes you besides Rose, Angela, and Alice."  
He smiled and walked away from an open-mouthed me.  
I'm pretty sure that made it official that I had a crush on Edward.

**I know super short AGAIN! sorry! Don't kill me! Lol  
today I saw my first new moon trailer on tv. Of course, I have already seen every preview and clip that there is, but I was excited lol. It was while I was watching family guy, and I thought, why are they playing a new moon commercial now? What kind of twilight fan watches family guy? Then I realized I do. :) just an insight onto my stupidity.  
Then, I saw another while watching americas next top model and I didn't notice this on YouTube, but it said only one will risk everything for her and of showed Edward and I'm like uhhh hello! Jacob would risk everything too! Lol  
So Happy late Halloween Americans! (do they have halloween in other countries?)  
What are were you for Halloween? I was a scene girl! Woot! Tell me in a review!  
Hugs,  
Heather**.


	15. Author's Note

**Authors Note  
Hey everyone. I have been thinking for a long time about doing this and I decided it would be smart. Meyer High is officially a boarding school. They are in high school still, and bella's dad is a normal father nothing wrong with him so scratch that one chapter I wrote that included him about him being a drunk and bad and stuff. I'm to lazy to check the number. Lol and as for Alice's party, The cullens live right nearby, but the hales and Bella don't. So they all live in dorms, Edward emmett and jasper are roomies, and so are Bella alice and rose. Alice Emmett and Edward go home to visit from time to time, Bella Rose and Jasper go home on holidays.  
Hope this doesn't cause much inconvenience.  
Alllsooooo! I want you guys to vote on whether or not I change the name of this story. If I would, the name would going to be: These Lines So Well Rehearsed. Its from a song by The Academy Is... Tell me what you think in a review!  
Hugs,  
Heather  
**_**P.S.  
FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE SEEN NEW MOON ONLY! STOP READING NOW IF YOU HAVENT AND REVIEW ON WHETHER I SHOULD CHANGE THE NAME!!!  
**_**Omfg. Omfg. Omfg. Omfg. Omfg. Omfg.  
It was amazing!!! I loved loved loved loved loved it! Especially Taylor lautner! I totally hated how they kept out the part where jacob told on bella about the bikes. Also the ending? WTF was that? You should have seen me at the theater! I like screamed out GAAY!! (not to offend anyone) but I was so mad. Also e and my friend emily, when taylor took his shirt off the put it to bella's head we stood up and clapped it was hilarious! And we started the screaming after the last letter of new in new moon faded onto the screen in the beginning. Also, volterra was pretty close to how I thought of it. I was happy. The vamps looked really fake in the movie. Anybody else notice? Their sparkles were so dull! I wish they were a lot more noticable, their eyes weren't so crazy vibrant gold I mean that was stupid. And also, I hate Dakota fanning. When everyone is supposed to be like OMG creepy scary vampire named jane is freaky! They are all like omg it's Dakota  
fanning! Dumb.  
All done.  
Now show me some love and review about the movie and or the title!!!**


	16. How Far Do You Wanna Go?

**TLSWR15  
Oh my god.  
Have I ever told you guys that you kinda sorta just a little bit like RULE my life on fanfiction?! Over 90 reviews overall! AHHH!! I love you guys! Hahaha from good feedback, this story is now These Lines So Well Rehearsed. Its gonna be weird not calling it MAOTPA lol. I;m in the process of writing the next chapter, and as usual, reviews make my fingers type faster…. You know the drill. :]**

_"I can be the one, you can be mine too. We can run away, disapper, get the hell out of here."  
_ -'How Far Do You Wanna Go' by Gloriana

I. Hate. Lauren. Mallory. She just HAD to splatter paint all over my clothes AND earn me a wonderful detention. I have never gotten a detention before! My hand tingled and I had the urge to slap someone but I was with Rosalie and Alice and the outcome of that wouldn't be pretty. I checked the time on my cell phone; it was 12:50 which gave me ten minutes to cross campus to Denali Hall, which held the auditorium.  
What do you do for detention? Sit and stare at the wall for an hour? Write 'I will not have paint fights' a thousand times on the board? Go through physical training?! I could not have an extra hour of P.E. I would die. I have enough trouble as it is trying to cross a flat, stable surface!  
Speaking of my uncoordinatedness, my foot caught on the door stop coming out of the cafeteria and I started falling forward. Only, the ground never came to me. Instead I felt a sharp tug around my waist as someone caught me and set me upright. **(I have a feeling I already did a tripping scene like this but I don't remember)  
**"Walk much?" asked Edward jokingly.  
"Apparently not. I can't walk across solid ground no matter how much I try," I joked back.  
"That could be a problem. Wouldn't want to break that pretty face of yours," he said as he trailed his hand down my cheek. I swear my heart skipped a beat.  
I smiled meekly and he removed his grasp from my shoulder and I tried not to look disappointed.  
"Would you like me to walk you to detention?" he asked.  
"Don't remind me," I grumbled. An hour with Lauren.  
"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Edward said walking with me, even though I didn't respond to his earlier question.  
"Well it wouldn't be for you I'm sure."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well , I mean well, you seemed pretty comfortable with her at rehearsals yesterday," I commented.  
"She caught me off guard."  
_'Sure she did'_ I thought.  
He sighed. "I'm not into Lauren anymore, Bella. She's self centered, bratty, annoying, clingy, and won't shut up!"  
"You're just _so_ kind."  
"You were pretty quick to bag on her too, Bella."  
"I know, I know, sorry,"  
"It's no big deal. Listen," he said stopping. I hadn't realized we were already at Denali Hall. "What are you doing Friday after rehearsals?"  
I don't think I'm doing anything.... Crap. Alice's sleepover.  
"I'm actually sleeping over. Alice invited Rose and I."  
"Really? Well I will see you Friday then," he said and flashed me a crooked grin.  
I tried with all my might not to blush, but it was inevitable. He turned and walked away and I sighed. Why did he have to be so irrisistible?  
I pushed through the doors to the building and walked through the deserted hallway to the backstage door.  
I made my way to Mrs. Cambell's office and knocked on the door.  
"Come in," she said.  
I opened the door and saw the Lauren was already here. Suck up.  
"Good afternoon, Isabella."  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cambell," I responded and sat down in the chair next to Lauren.  
"Now, which one of you two would like to tell me why you were fighting with the crew's paint?"  
Silence.  
"Neither of you? Well, Isabella, you have been dependable the last two years, I'm sure you would tell the truth."  
I cleared my throat. "Lauren was purposely splattering paint on me, and even when I politely asked her to stop, she didn't, so I tried to get her attention."  
"By throwing paint at her? Tsk, tsk. I'm disappointed, Isabella."  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled.  
"Lauren? Would you like to tell your side of the story?"  
"Yes please. I was painting the leaves on the tree, and all of a sudden Bella started accusing me of getting paint on her. When tried to tell her that it was an accident, she cut me off by throwing paint at me."  
I gritted my teeth and refused to sink to her very very very low level.  
"Isabella, you may leave. Lauren, please stay."  
I gave Lauren a triumphant grin and practically ran out. I stopped when I realized I had nothing to do. Alice and Rose knew I had detention so they are probably with Emmett and Jasper, only being with them when I'm not around to try and not rub it in.  
I decided to walk to the field and get some homework done. The field was basically what a park would be like, a large grassy area with scattered trees, and some benches and tables here and there.  
I sat down under a shady tree and pulled out my book that I was rereading, Wuthering Heights. I didn't want to do homework. The cover was tattered and the binding was falling apart. I had taped it a few times when it was about to fall off.  
"Out already?" I glanced up.  
"Do you always do that?" I asked Edward.  
"What?"  
"Sneak up on me?"  
"Only to you," he said and gave me and crooked grin; I playfully rolled my eyes. I just couldn't be rude to him anymore. I patted the ground next to me, motioning for him to sit down.  
"What are you reading?" he asked when he was settled. I held it up to him and he crinkled his nose in disgust.  
"What?" I asked, defensive.  
"Wuthering Heights? I guess it's not so bad."  
"I happen to like it."  
"At least you're not afraid to state your opinion." I smiled.  
"You know," he said softer, " I never noticed, your hair has red in it in the sunlight," he said tucking a strand behind my ear.  
I blushed and my heart was pounding at his distance from me, or should I say lack of distance. We slowly started inching closer, and closer, and we were just about to kiss-  
_Ring! Ring! Ring!_  
I jumped as the alarm on my phone went off, reminding me of the end of free period.  
"I gotta go. Bye, Edward," I said as I hurried off.  
"Bye." I heard faintly from behind me.

**Hope everyone is pleased enough with this chapter. I'm working on making them longer, obviously I'm terrible at it. Also, anybody like Justin Bieber? I DO! Hahah My friend won tickect to the Jingle Bash, which is a concert, and she invited me!! A ton of people are going to be there performing and im SO excited!! Woo!!and we actually have fairly good seats. Haha and yes she actually called in and was the 96****th**** called and WON the tickets! Hahah awesome!**  
**Hugs,  
Heather**


	17. Looking Up

**TLSWR16  
Name is changed because of the positive feedback! So weird not calling it MAOTPA though lol. So... Uhhh... Guess what heather did over the weekend. Maybe she is so obsessed with twilight that she bought the new moon soundtrack? Maybe her favorite song now is I Belong to You? Who knows!? :)  
Enjoy chapter 16.  
**  
_"Things are looking up, oh finally. I'd never thought I'd see the day, you smile at me."_  
Paramore in 'Looking Up.'

**Apov (ooooh!)  
**Finally my last period was over. I was starving! I skipped lunch today to go shopping for the perfect outfit for Bella. I knew it was only a matter of time before Edward started showing some feelings towards Bella, but knowing them, Edward will take forever, Bella won't see herself clearly, and they will both remain completely oblivious to the other's feelings towards themselves. Aside from that, I has already gone over this with Rose.  
_~flashback~_  
**(yesterday, lunch)**  
I glanced around the crowded room as I nibbled on my turkey sandwich. My eyes landed on Bella. She was staring off at something with a look of.... love in her eyes. I have never seen her with that look before.  
I traced the path of her eyes to what she was staring at. Or who. At the popular table, Edward leant his head back showing his bright white teeth and his emerald eyes as he laughed at something his friend had said.  
Bella sighed, looked down, then got up.  
"I'm going to go back to our room, Alice. Either of you want to come?" Bella asked us.  
Rosalie opened her mouth to speak but I slammed my foot into her shin and said, "We will meet you there in a little bit, we are going to finish," I replied.  
"Okay," she said, taking her tray and leaving to dump her scraps.  
"What was that for!?" Rosalie screeched grabbing her leg after making sure Bella was out of earshot.  
"Have you seen the way Bella is looking at Edward?"  
"She looks really happy with him."  
"I think it's more than that, Rose. I think she is in love but just doesn't know it yet."  
"Maybe you're right," she agreed.  
"And I know Edward likes her too. All we have to do is tie the knot. We have to prepare her so Edward cannot resist her. I have been working on a outfit for her for quite a while. I will put the finishing touches on it and go shopping for the assorted parts of it tomorrow."  
"Sounds good to me," Rose said, flashing her pearly whites.  
~end flashback~  
The outfit I had was perfect. Since today was Friday, Rose and Bella were sleeping over. But first, we were all going out to eat. All as in, me, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, and Edward.

BPOV  
"Bella," Alice said as I walked in our room.  
"What's up?" I asked. She smirked and her and Rosalie slowly started cornering me.  
"Remember your birthday present this year?" Alice asked.  
"Unfortunately." I couldn't think of anything to get her that wouldn't automatically get beaten out by a better present since I had little money, so I decided to give her something I knew I would regret. One session of Bella Barbie, free of complaints.  
"Good," she chirpped. "We are going out to eat before we crash at my place, so I am going to make you irresistible. I want every guy that sees you to do a double take as they walk by, and every girl to stare in jealousy."  
Oh dear god.  
"First, let's get you dressed. Wouldn't want to mess up your makeup by getting dressed after we are done."  
Alice gave me a few items of clothing, and I examined them.  
"A push up bra? Really Alice?"  
"No complaints or I get another chance to dress you up!" Alice yelled.  
Out of much resentment, a put everything on. I was wearing a blue halter neck top with fringe, and tight black pair of skinny jeans that were to be tucked into a pair of gray slouch boots with buckles. I slowly walked towards the full length mirror. I didn't look too bad, but I was definitely showing more skin that I had hoped.  
"Make up time!" Alice said and grabbed my forearm. She dragged me over to the vanity chair in the corner of the room.  
She pulled out her massive make up bag and dumped its contents onto the furniture top.  
She spread it out and picked up certain ones to use on me.  
"Bella I want you to close your eyes because I want this to be a surprise!" Alice giggled.  
"What?! This wasn't part of the deal!"  
"Well I'm willing to do this again if you are, Bella."  
"Fine," I mumbled.  
I closed my eyes and waited for her to finish. She proceded using a surgical like manner; Alice called for a makeup utensil while Rose repeated it and handed it to her.  
"Black eyeliner."  
"Eyeliner!"  
"Lip gloss."  
"Lip gloss!" and so on. Then Rosalie started to twist and pull on my hair to make it pretty in some sick way. Why is beauty torture!? About twenty five minutes later she stopped.  
"Finished," Alice said surprisingly calmly. I slowly opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light before looking in the mirror. My hair was super silky smooth with just the lightest hint of waves, mostly straight. I had a dusting of blue eye shadow to match my shirt and my eyes were very carefully lined with black eyeliner. My eyelashes were thick enough that they didn't use fake ones; they just used mascara. My lips were a neutral pink with a little gloss. Alice and Rosalie waited patiently for a response.  
"I love it!"  
Yays and claps filled the air. So girly. Well not that they aren't obviously.  
"Here use this, I put your stuff in already," Rosalie said handing me her black clutch purse.  
"Thanks!"  
"Now let's gooooo!" Alice called.  
We walked down to her positively ostentatious Porsche but I got in. I was used to it now.  
It was about seven thirty when we got to the restaurant, and the guys were already here. La Bella Italia the sign read.  
"An Italian restaurant? Really Alice?" every Italian restaurant seemed to have the need to use my name a lot.  
Alice just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Reservation under Cullen," to the makeup covered teen at the podium.  
"Right this way," she said leading us to the table where the guys were. She puffed out her chest a little and leaned over when she saw the guys.  
"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked, trying to be seductive, using an obvious double meaning.  
"No," Rosalie said haughtily as she went over and placed a huge, blatant kiss on Emmett's cheek.  
"Okay then," she said smoothing out her shirt as she stood up, embarrased, and walked away.  
Alice burst into a fit of giggles and soon we were all laughing with her. She and Rose sat down next to Jasper and Emmett, leaving the only open seat between Alice and Edward.  
A waitress then came around asking for out drink and food orders.  
"A caeser salad," said Rosalie.  
"Fettucini alfredo," Jasper ordered.  
"The penne pasta with vodka sauce, please," Alice said politely.  
"Mushroom Ravioli," I mumbled.  
"Spaghetti and meatballs," Edward said. Plain and simple. I almost smiled but that would be very awkward. Also creeperish.  
"Can I have a plate of the boneless buffalo wings, that's the one with eight, a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and a house salad on the side?" Emmett asked.  
The waitress gave him a incredulous look.  
"I'm trying to cut down," he added quietly, patting his stomach.  
Rosalie rolled her eyes and I giggled.  
"So how is the show coming along?" Alice prodded.  
"Opening night is Monday."  
I nearly choked on my water. Everyone was staring at me as I hacked the water out of my lungs.  
"Went down the wrong pipe," I said, trying to sound nonchalant.  
Monday night?!? THIS Monday night?! I thought I still had over two weeks. Why hadn't I realized I had the dates wrong before!? We were done with every scene too! How could I be so stupid? That means we have a tech Rehearsal tomorrow too.  
I took a few deep breaths to clam myself down. "Can't wait," I said excitedly. I actually was excited. I love performing, and I get to kiss Edward. It's a win win situation.  
Our food arrived which stopped us temporarily from talking.

**APOV**  
The food was delivered and I thought of a brilliant idea. I secretly slipped my cell phone out of my purse and blindly sent a text to Rosalie from under my seat so Bella wouldn't see.  
My phone vibrated with a response so it gave me a reason to pull it out and reply.

**What does "csk bella to pass tge sblt" mean?  
-R**

Ask Bella to pass the salt! NOW!  
-A

Oh!! Why!?  
-R

Just do it! You'll see..... :)  
-A

Whatever ;)  
-R

"Bella? My salad is tasting a little off. Could you please pass the salt?"  
"Sure."  
Rosalie was at just the perfect angle that Bella would have to lean over Edward.  
Bella picked up the shaker and strained to give it to Rosalie, who was just barely not close enough.  
I hooked my toe around the opposite corner of Bella's leaning on the chair and tugged a little sending her straight into Edward's arms.  
Rosalie had the salt shaker in her hand and a shocked expression on her face when she looked at me. I just winked.  
"Oh my gosh! Bella, are you okay," I gushed.  
Edward stood her up, and got up with her, when he noticed what she was wearing.  
His jaw clenched and he started fiddling with his hands and his breathing pattern was off. Just the signs I was looking for.  
Score one for Alice.  
Well more score one for Bella.  
Bella was beet red as she back down in her chair.  
"Sorry," she mumbled, "I must have leaned to far.  
Now it was score one for Alice. Bella didn't know it was me.

**Did ya like? I did. Not a bad chapter. :) Bellas outfit on profile.  
You know the drill.  
(in case you forgot: I'm talking about the gray button at the bottom.)  
Hugs,  
Heather.**


	18. In My Head

**TLSWR17**

_"I see you all over me, in my head."_

Jason Derulo in In My Head.

**Bpov**

I nibbled on the mushroom ravioli that was just delivered by another too confident waitress that had her sight set on Edward. She had even written her number on his plate with ketchup. He grabbed a napkin and wiped it off rolling his eyes.  
I glanced to my right and Alice was texting. I sighed and went back to poking my ravioli and somehow having it make it's way to my mouth.  
"Bella?" Rosalie asked, "My salad is tasting a little off. Could you pass me the salt?"  
"Sure," I offered.  
I grabbed the little white container, and strained to pass it to Rose.  
All of a sudden I was falling. On top of Edward. I practically threw  
the salt at Rose but she managed catching it.  
Edward quickly stood me up with him.  
"Oh my gosh Bella are you okay?" Alice asked hurriedly.  
Edward slowly glanced down then back up. He had a weird expression on  
his face. Pain? Had I hurt him!? My already red face flushed even darker.  
"Sorry, I must have leaned to far," I mumbled.  
"Don't worry about it," he said sincerely.  
I scarfed down the rest of my ravioli, desperately trying to calm my  
nerves.  
About ten minutes and some funny stories later, we were done. Alice  
asks for the check and I insisted that I pay for my own food, but she  
and Edward covered it all. I guess there are perks to being rich. Well  
actually I already knew that; who didn't?  
It was time to leave so we picked up our things and headed to the  
separate cars. We pulled out on the street and Alice asked, "Music  
anyone?"  
"Yeaaah!" Rosalie and I said at the same time.  
Alice turned up the volume to a near blasting, car thudding, base  
pumping level.  
"I love this song!" Alice exclaimed when she heard what was playing at  
the moment.  
"Your world, is my world. And my fight is your fight! My breath is  
your breath!, And your heart! Cause girl you're my one love, my one  
heart, my one life fo sho. Lemme tell ya one time, girl I love, girl  
love you. Lemme tell ya one time, girl I love, girl I love you!" Alice  
sang along with the pre-pubescent teen's voice coming through the  
speakers. Of course Alice would like Justin Bieber.  
"She has a pretty voice!" Rosalie shouted over over the noise.  
Alice immediately hit off.  
"Justin Bieber is not a girl!" she screamed.  
Rosalie said a semi silent 'oh', and dragged it out slowly. She knew  
never to anger Alice.  
Rose turned around to me. "Was that really a guy?" she whispered. I  
nodded.  
Alice turned the radio back on, but One Time had ended and Lady Gaga's  
Bad Romance came on.  
"Rah rah ah ah ah. Rah mah rah mah mah. Gaga ooh la la want your bad  
romance!" sang the radio.  
Alice turned it up and we got back in the mood after the whole awkward  
Justin Bieber thing and were doing our best Lady Gaga impersonations.  
Rosalie's was the best; Emmett was obsessed with the song Poker Face  
no matter how old it was and he made her watch the video all the time.  
We were laughing heads off as we pulled up in front of the Cullen's  
mansion. Alice turned off the radio and I realized how loud it was;  
now it felt like someone had stuffed my ears with gauze. I could  
barely hear anything.  
"Let's go set up our stuff in the basement!" Alice shouted.  
"What?!" Rose and I shouted.  
"Follow me!" she said and rolled her eyes, the giggled.  
We got our sleepover bags out of the trunk and walked in through the  
heavy wooden front door.  
Alice led us down to the basement. The first room was the game room.  
It had a red pool table, a pinball machine, assorted arcade games, and  
a big tan couch in front of a wall mounted flat screen with several  
game consoles nearby. Next to the TV was a large DVD cabinet full of  
video games.  
There were several doors in the room and Alice lead us to the one  
the left.  
The sleepover room. There were two, but this one was for the girls,  
the guys had one next door. Alice had requested that there would be no  
beds; she wanted her sleepovers to be traditional.  
On one side of the room of was carpeted with soft cushiony plush blue  
carpet, while the other side was like a kitchen area with a counter,  
microwave, fridge, oven, pantry, you name it.  
Once we set up our things we change into pajamas and headed back into  
the game room.  
"Rock band anyone?" Alice asked opening up a cabinet with the various  
instruments.  
Rose took the drums, Alice played guitar, and I sang. We were having a  
ton of fun when the guys came down the stairs.  
"Rock band is for sissies!" Emmett yelled. "Lets play Guitar Hero!"  
Alice rolled her eyes but complied anyway.  
"Which one?" she asked.  
"Three," said Jasper.  
She put it in the slot and took out another guitar, putting away the  
now not needed Rock band equipment.  
"You guys are going down!" Alice yelled trying to be tough.  
Emmett let out a booming laugh.  
"You wish!" yelled Jasper.  
"Your on!" she yelled back.  
"I call being against Rosie!" Emmett claimed.  
"I guess that means I call Bella," Edward said. I loved the way my  
name sounded coming from his silky, velvety voice.  
I squeezed my eyes shut trying to rid my thoughts of him.  
'Not tonight, Bella. Tonight just relax and have fun.' I thought to  
myself.  
After Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett tool their turns, Edward and  
I were up.  
I took the guitar from Rosalie, who just barely lost to Emmett by five  
percent.  
I dozed off and Edward picked the song. I prepared myself by lining my  
fingers on the keys in time for the first few notes of "School's  
Out". In the end I only lost to Edward by three percent.  
Afterwards, we headed to their theater. What kind of rich family would  
they be if they didn't have one? The boys wanted action and us girls  
wanted romance so we settled on Transformers. (Love that movie!)  
I personally didn't want to watch it so I pulled out my book which I  
had carried with me: Twilight. I feel asleep within minutes. I woke up  
later in the sleepover room. I wondered how I got there and long  
I was asleep for.  
I walked over to the theater and opened the door. The movie was over  
but everyone was still in their seats asleep.  
I heard mumbling from where the guys were sitting-was someone awake? I  
walked over there to hear Edward talking in his sleep. He looked so  
calm and peaceful. It made my heart break a little thinking he  
couldn't be mine.  
I started to walk away when he called my name.  
"Bella."  
My heart pounded in my chest. Had he woken up to me staring at him? I  
slowly turned around to a fully unconcious Edward.  
"Bella." he said again.  
Was he.........dreaming about me!?  
My heart soared at the thought. I crawled back into my sleeping bag  
with a sound mind.  
**  
EPOV**  
I was bored watching the movie and I heard talking coming from the  
corner of the room.  
I walked over and Bella was talking in her sleep. Her pale face looked  
exceptionally vulnerable. I grazed my hand along the side of her face  
and she leaned into it. I smiled a little.  
"Edward."  
Was she awake? I quickly pulled my hand away and glanced around the  
room to see if anyone noticed. Everyone was too busy with the movie  
and Bella was in the far corner so nobody heard.  
I glanced down to see she was fully asleep. Maybe she was dreaming  
about me, I thought hopefully. On her lap lay a book. I carefully  
picked it up and flipped through the pages. It seemed as though one of  
the main character's names is Edward.  
I felt my stomach drop. Of course she wasn't dreaming about me.

**I hope you guys all like it. You should be so lucky; it's one at night/  
in the morning and I REALLY didn't want to write this I mean, it's  
winter break. So here I am being the wonderful person that I am haha.  
Okay now this relates to the story.  
I wrote almost the whole chapter a few days ago and I went back to it  
to finish it, and everything past where Bella plays guitar hero was  
deleted. And I definitely saved it, so im thinking the comp crashed and nobody told me =/. I was pissed. I changed the ending cuz I wasn't up to  
rewriting everything and now I kinda think it's cheesy but tell me  
what you think.  
Hugs,  
Heather  
P.S. Justin Bieber/ Lady Gaga lovers/haters, NO FLAME PLEASE. I personally love them both, even though Lady GaGa dresses wierd and Justin Bieber has the slight feminine tone to his voice. :D**


	19. Before Your Love

**Before I start, I would like to give a shout out to poisoned blood  
for: number one, having the same views of Justin Bieber and Lady GaGa  
as me, hehe, and number two, for knowing where I got the song title  
from! Woohoo! I love TAI! Haha. Now, without further adieu,**

**TWSLR18**

"_And I don't know why, why the sun decides to shine, but you breathed your love into me just in time"_  
Kelly Clarkson in Before Your Love

Sunday.  
The second most dreaded days on my most dreaded days list at the moment.  
Today was the tech/dress rehearsal. And it was all day long. And by  
all day I mean eleven in the morning til ten at night.  
At tech rehearsals, you go through the entire performance using all  
microphones, lights, and sound effects. That takes more than double  
the time of the normal show. More than double is leaning towards  
practically triple the time. So about four hours.  
At dress rehearsals, you go through the entire show on full costume.  
That means all the costume changes too.  
After we have done both of those, we go through the show once. It is  
still longer than the normal showing, because there are stops in  
between where Mrs. Cambell makes us run it over again.  
Which means multiple lovey dovey scenes with Edward. Torture. Of  
course I savored every fake, lying, acting moment of it, but it still  
hurt to know he probably hates it.  
I slipped my phone out of my pocket to check the time. 6:20.  
"Alright, everyone. We will continue rehearsing after the break. For  
now, pizza is waiting for you in the cafeteria," Mrs. Cambell announced.  
I popped my phone back into my pocket and hopped down from the stage  
next to Angela.  
"How's life of being a star treatin' you?" she asked.  
I groaned.  
"There's nothing I wanted more than to get this part, but being equal  
with Edward almost kills it," I admitted quietly, as we walked down  
the deserted school hallway. I unfortunately, was still in costume. It  
wasn't so bad, though. I just had to make sure I didn't get and pizza  
sauce on it.  
"Why? Still hate each other?" she asked, concerned.  
"Just the opposite, actually," I grumbled, "Well, for me at least.  
He's just so.... Ugh!"  
"Capable of driving even the most sane person crazy?" Angela offered.  
"Close enough."  
We grabbed a few pieces of the pizza and headed to the deserted corner  
of the cafeteria. I had my back to the wall and was facing everyone else.  
"Well, when I have a rush of emotions, I channel it into my writing.  
So maybe if you channeled it into your performance, you wouldn't feel  
so strong about it during the show, you would do better in the show,  
not that you aren't already amazing, and you would feel so strongly  
affected for a short period of time."  
"Actually, Angela, that is a great idea."  
"I know, my ideas usually are," she smirked.  
"I guess modesty isn't in your vocabulary," I said sarcastically.  
"No it is, it just doesn't apply to me," she said and giggled. I soon  
joined in.  
"I'll be right back, I'll get us something to drink, what do you  
want?" Angela asked.  
"Uhm, sprite is fine."  
I played with the left over crust from my pepperoni pizza and glanced  
around the room. For a moment my eyes met Edward's sparkly emerald  
ones and he wink with a tiny smile. I blushed profusely and tried to  
look away. Especially because now that Lauren saw him looking at me,  
she puffed out her chest a little more (how was that possible?) and  
continued to try and get his attention. I snapped the crust in two and  
dropped it on my plate before starting my next piece.  
Angela placed the pop next to my plate, and I a took a sip. I let the  
carbonation and the caffine take opposite effect on me by calming  
myself, and I slouched into my chair.  
The talking suddenly started getting louder then I heard the yelling.  
"What are you talking about!?" Lauren sneered.  
"Lauren, you are a filthy slut! I don't like you and I never will! Now  
get your hands off of me!" Edward yelled as he stood up and shoved  
Lauren's hands off of his scuplted chest. He stormed out of the  
cafeteria.  
"I'll be right back," I sad to Angela.  
I agilily left the room without anyone thinking that I was following  
Edward and turned right.  
I walked down the hallway in the opposite direction of the auditorium  
and saw Edward sitting on a bench, his eyes closed, pinching the  
bridge of his nose.  
I quietly sat down next to him. I wasn't really sure of what to say to  
him; I should have thought of that before coming out here.  
"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I know I might be the last  
person you would want to tell, but I can keep a secret," I said slowly.  
"Have you ever liked anyone before, Bella?" His question surprised me  
a bit.  
"Sure."  
"I mean you like them so much it almost hurts?"  
"Yeah." That hit a little close to home.  
"And everyday all you can think about is how you KNOW they will never  
like you the same way back?"  
"Yes," I said weakly. Dead on.  
"Well that's how I feel right now."  
"I'm sure the girl you like will like you back."  
"It doesn't work like that. She hates me."  
That's hard to believe.  
"Well drop her some hints, make the first move. Girls most likely  
won't budge unless the guy makes the first move."  
"What's it like for you?"  
"What's what like?"  
"Liking the person you can't be with?"

EPOV  
I ran my fingers through my hair and continued eating the pizza.  
"Eddie, you're so cute when you pull on your hair." I looked over at  
Lauren who had a lustful look of her face. She puffed out her chest a  
little and I tried not to gag.  
"Lauren, leave me alone."  
"But Eddie, were together!" she whined.  
I clenched my jaw.  
"Lauren, were are NOT together. The world would be better off if you  
got hit by a bus," I said thinking of Mean Girls.  
"What are you talking about?" she sneers getting angry. She pushed her  
hands onto my chest, trying to calm me down.  
"Lauren, you are a filthy slut! I don't like you and I never will! Now  
get your hands off of me!" I pushed her hands down towards the table  
and walked away.  
I walked out of the cafeteria, turned down a deserted hallway, and sat  
down on the nearest bench.  
I leaned back, closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose. It  
always helps me concentrate.  
All I could think about is Bella.  
"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I know I might be the last  
person you would want to tell, but I can keep a secret," Someone said  
slowly. I looked to my right. When did Bella get here?! I sighed. I  
have too much on my mind. About her.  
"Have you ever liked anyone before, Bella?" she looked a little caught  
off guard, like she wasn't expecting me to tell her anything.  
"Sure."  
"I mean you like them so much it almost hurts?"  
"Yeah," she said in recognition.  
"And everyday all you can think about is how you KNOW they will never  
like you the same way back?"  
"Yes," she said faintly. That must be one lucky guy.  
"Well that's how I feel right now."  
"I'm sure the girl you like will like you back."  
"It doesn't work like that. She hates me." But why was she helping me?  
Maybe she felt bad for me.  
"Well drop her some hints, make the first move. Girls most likely  
won't budge unless the guy makes the first move." How can I do that  
without the pain of rejection?  
"What's it like for you?" I said slow.  
"What's what like?"  
"Liking the person you can't be with?" I asked sincerely.  
She paused for a moment.  
"It's like this."

**  
Acceptable? I'm on a writing frenzy so you lucky ducks are gettin  
chapters faster hahah. You guys have no idea what the ending was before I changed it. Ya would have flipped. But I wasn't satisfied, so of course, it was changed.  
Send me some love...... Or flame.  
Hugs,  
Heather.**


	20. Trouble

**TLSWR19**

**Okay teensy bit of confusion on what Bella meant by 'it's like this',  
she meant it was they way Edward was feeling right then. Confused,  
overwhelmed, temperamental, pain, etc. It wasn't exactly as much of a  
cliff hanger as you guys thought it was, but it's keepin ya readin!  
Haha**

_"I'm in trouble, I'm an addict; I'm addictied to this girl. She's got my heart tied in a knot, and my stoach in a whirl."_  
Nevershoutnever in Trouble

**BPOV  
**After my talk with Edward, we seemed to make some sort of a  
connection. He was talking to me for the rest of the rehearsal, and I  
felt more comfortable around him.  
We walked back to the auditorium together side by side when the break  
was up.  
Now we are doing the last run through. The final shot at doing the  
show correctly before we do it live.  
And we were at scene twelve.  
I walked away from Lauren, who was in the lasts scene, and out of the  
'prom' into the 'hallway'. I sat down on a bench and the word irony  
came to mind, but I pushed it out.  
I buried my face in my hands, reveling in my stupidity.  
Edward stormed out of the door and slammed it behind him. He looked  
amazing when he was mad.  
"Maizie have you lost your mind?" he asked furiously.  
"Maybe," I said, my voice cracking,  
"but maybe if you haven't been sending me mixed signals all my life I  
wouldn't have gone and practically used Michael. One day you would be  
sweet and kind and loving and the next you would act like I wasn't  
even there or treated me like nothing; like I was useless. But even on  
your worst days I would continue to put up with you because of how  
deeply in love with you I was. I'm sure you had moved on from me after  
I moved and got yourself a new best friend and pretty girlfriend and-"  
"Do you still love me?"  
"Yes," I admitted very quietly.  
"Kiss me."  
He took my hand and helped me off the bench. He slowly slung his arm  
around my waist, and even slower began lowering his head to mine, as I  
stood on my toes. He was about six feet and I was a meager five foot  
four.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down a little  
fast until my lips me his.  
The fireworks surged through my body and my eyes drooped closed and  
our lips moved in synchronization for the next ten seconds.  
He pulled away then. We needed to finish the scene.  
"I must be dreaming," I said shaking my head.  
"Impossible. This is better than dreaming."  
He gently placed his warm hand in mine and lead me back to the prom to  
perform "Two is Better Than One".  
I sighed and savored the moment while it lasted.

Monday Night.  
I scrambled around the dorm grabbing random make up items I had from  
previous shows. I tripped over everything in my path; I was in a  
hurry. I needed to be at the auditorium in a half an hour.  
I picked up my large, sparkly sliver cosmetics bag and started filling  
it with everything I could possibly need from glitter, to foundation,  
to contacts solution.  
"Here, Bella, use this," Alice said handing me her liquid eyeliner.  
"It will stand out better than the pencil you have."  
"Thanks, Ali!"  
I took it and threw it in the bag. I then quickly jumped in the  
shower, but I didn't need to dry my hair, Caitlin, who was a senior  
and volunteered to do hair, told me not to. I ran to my closet and  
pulled out my canvas tote bag. I put the makeup, my phone, a few  
snack bars, and a mountain dew inside.  
I threw on a t shirt and a pair of Pink sweat pants, courtesy of  
Alice. 'If you are going to wear sweatpants they may as well be cute,'  
she had said.  
"See you after the show!" I called to Alice as I ran out the door.  
I flew down the stairs, I was too impatient for the elevator. I  
started sprinting in the direction of the auditorium.  
I tripped and I caught my fall with my hands. I got up and shook them  
out trying to ease the stinging pain.  
Honk! Honk!  
I turned around as saw Emmett hurdling down the sidewalk in a golf  
cart. Behind him were a pair of landscapers trying to get their cart  
back. I rolled my eyes as he pulled to a stop in front of me.  
"Hop in!" he said and patted the seat next to him. I jumped in and he  
quickly sped off to avoid the landscapers.  
"I can't wait for the show," he said as he dropped me off.  
"It'll be great!"  
I thanked him and jogged to the door. I wasn't late anymore, and I  
smiled. I only ran from anticipation now.  
I took the back door in which lead to the dressing rooms.  
Since this school was a performing arts school, there was lots of  
efforts put into the theater. There were ten dressing rooms, and then  
two common rooms, one for guys and one for girls who were in the  
ensemble. I, being the lead, had my own room.  
I plugged my iPod into my iHome, which I had already put in here. I  
played my playlist, which had all of my favorite songs, to get me in a  
good mood.  
I started dancing around the room to You Belong With Me while singing  
into my hair brush and I couldn't help but realize how well I could  
relate to this song.  
When I was over I sat down and there was a knock at the door. Whoever  
it was pushed it open and then closed it behind them since the door  
was already open.  
"Hey Bella. Ready for me to do your hair?" asked Caitlin.  
"Yep," I said popping my P.  
I took my iPod out and plugged in the headphones instead.  
The next song on was Ignorance by Paramore. I closed my eyes and  
listened to the music while Caitlin dried and curled and did other  
various things with my hair. She wanted to go to beauty school when  
she was older, so she came here to help out with the shows and with  
models.  
"All done." she said three songs later.  
I opened my eyes. My hair was pulled out of my face and in tighter  
curls than usual, to make me look younger for the first scene.  
"Thanks!" I said and she left to work other people.  
I got up from my chair to the clothing rack behind me and picked out  
my first costume. I slipped it on, careful to not mess up my hair,  
then went back to my table to start on the makeup.  
I started applying my foundation because the lights are extremely  
bright and I am already pale as a ghost as it is. I knew I didn't need  
blush, I finished with some light lip gloss and pale eye shadow.  
There were three shard rasps on the door.  
"Isabella, we need you back stage for your microphone," said Mrs.  
Cambell.  
I slipped on my converse and headed towards the backstage door.  
I bet when you think backstage you think of at a concert where it is  
all pretty and nice and you can meet your favorite star. Well here,  
it's tight and cramped and hot and there is absolutely no talking at  
all. Period.  
I squeezed through my fellow actors and actresses along with the  
endless crew members talking in their headsets. You can talk now just  
not when the show has started.  
I strode over to the microphone station. Certain people kept their  
microphones on the whole show, while the others had to be passed  
around in between scenes. Theirs was clipped onto their costume but  
because I kept mine on, it was to be taped to my cheek.  
A Sophomore crew member picked up the chart when she saw me and picked  
up a microphone accordingly. She helped my clip it onto the back of my  
jeans while I threaded it under my shirt. She took it and brought it  
up behind my ear and fastened it on with a small piece of skin colored  
tape.  
I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
I turned around to a crew member with a clip board.  
"Bella your on for scene one in forty five seconds," he said.  
I got the familiar butterflies of anxiety in my stomach as I headed  
for stage right. I looked across to the stage left entrance and saw  
Edward standing there. He raised his hand to run it through his hair,  
but Caitlin walked by and smacked it away in time.  
I giggled and he noticed me. He flashed me his gorgeous crooked smile  
and I blushed.  
"Quiet everyone!" Said crew member with clipboard.  
Five.  
Four.  
Three.  
Two.  
One.  
And the lights began to dim...

**Cliffy! :) okay so I thought I should ask you guys, want another scene  
from the show in the next chapter? If so, HURRY AND REVIEW NOW. I'm  
still on that writing frenzy and if you want them to get together by  
next Friday, (not this upcoming one) then get cracking!  
Leave me some love.  
Hugs,  
Heather.**


End file.
